My Wolfen Brother
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T for safety!
1. Stolen!

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening My Imperial Storm Army! And new Padawans to the Dark Side! Raise those lightsabers and be prepared to go into intense battle as we dominate the Rebel Base! Got a brand new Supernatural story for ya! The other one will updated soon, so sit tight! But for now here's this one! I decided to pick one random Supernatural fic from my story board and start on it and this one got picked! This story was inspired by watching Balto and The Lion King! Weird combo...Good...but weird...Anyways let's get going!**

**Summary: Sam is kidnapped! AH! When Dean leaves to go help Bobby for a day he comes back to Sammy missing! All Dean knows is Sam's missing and a crazed scientist did it! But what does this scientist want? And what is he going to do to Sam? Stay Tuned!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to help me make yummy s'mores.**

**Stolen!**

Sam rolled his eyes as 'Momma Dean' went over the rules again and made the motel room was well everything proofed.

"Dean will you chill out and leave already? Bobby's waiting." Sammy said typing away at his laptop.

"I'm going. Just making sure you're taken care of." Dean said.

"Dean. I'm a big boy now, I can fend for myself." Sam said.

"I know. But the last hunt really wore you down. I mean you slept for two days." Dean gave Sammy a pointed look.

Their latest hunt was for a ghoul and then somehow they wound up chasing a wendigo on top of it. Sam had stayed awake for three days straight researching and doing whatever for the two things were chasing. He downed like 50 coffees, new record. On top of everything he had one heck of a concussion. Bobby had called that morning asking for help on a hunt, but Dean being Dean still won't Sammy leave the room.

"Okay, so I was tired and staying up for three days didn't help any but I'm fine now. My head doesn't hurt anymore." Sam argued.

"Alright. I'm going. But you call me if you need anything or your head starts hurtin' again. I meant it Sammy." Dean said firmly.

"I will. Now go before Bobby comes and find you." Sam said.

Dean nodded. He checked the room once more than on Sammy and headed out.

"Such a mother hen." Sammy chuckled as he got back to his research for their next hunt when Dean got back.

A few hours later

_"So everything's good?" Dean asked._

"Yes Mom." Sammy laughed.

_"Smartass. Head still okay?" Dean asked._

"Still in one piece." Sam said.

_"What'cha doing now?" Dean asked._

Sam chuckled. He could hear Bobby in the background saying the Dean could help with the research.

"Just watching a movie on my laptop." Sam said.

_"Oh. What movie?"_

"The Longest Yard. It's about these prison inmates that make a football team to back at the guards. It's pretty good." Sammy said.

_"Hmm. Sounds interesting. Alright I'm going to go before Bobby lectures me to Hell."_

"Okay. Be careful. Both of you." Sam said.

_"We will Samantha. Get some sleep princess!" Dean teased._

"Jerk!" Sam exclaimed.

_"Bitch!" Dean hung up._

Sam laughed and tossed his phone on his brothers bed and headed to the bathroom to shower. While in the shower he failed to hear the door opening. When Sammy was done he dressed in his sleep pants and a black T-shirt, and headed back out to the room. He threw his dirty clothes on his duffle making a mental note to have Dean stop at a laundry mat soon. He then went around the room making the salt lines were intact and the angel and demon sigils were still good.

Sam nodded to himself in approval. Heading towards his bed, he heard a creak. He made a reach for his gun on the table next to him but strong, beefy arms grabbed him from behind. Sam struggled to get free but it was useless. The person had a good tight grip on him. He then held his breath when a cloth with a sickly sweet scent was pressed to his face. He struggled harder.

"Shhh. Just sleep my pet. Everything's alright." The man cooed.

Sams eyes widened! He reconized that voice! His thoughts were halted when he took a breath when his lungs were screaming for air. He became dizzy and his struggles died down. He felt a hand card through his hair and the voice cooed again.

"Thatta boy. Shhhh. I promise everything will be fine my pet."

Sammy couldn't stop the darkness from claiming him. There was one last thought before he passed out.

'Dean. I'm sorry.'

Sammy knew no more.

**Oh no! Sammy! Wonder who the voice belongs to and why does Sammy reconize it?**

**Until Next Time! Nananananana BATMAN! Holy Blonde Cheerleader Batman!**


	2. A mad scientist took Sammy!

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I apologize for the delay, I had to take my other sister back to PA last night and I didn't get home til about one or two in the morning. So sowwy guys! Thanks to y'all who favorited, and alerted! Much love to you! Special thanks to my Sith Lords and Ladies that reviewed! I love you! So when we last left our heroes, Dean went to help Bobby finish a hunt while Sammy got some downtime from their last hunt. After Dean leaves trouble manages to find Sammy again and is kidnapped! NOO! BATMAN HURRY! SAMMY NEEDS YOU! Let's get going!**

**A/N 2: The scientist is German. So yeah.**

**Gazzy8-Thank you lovely! And I know right! *squees at the thought of wolf Sam* **

**SnarryMoreidLover-Yup! Momma Dean! Lol! Don't worry! Batman will save him!**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-Thank you so much! I love reading your reviews! You make laugh!Sorry to keep ya waiting dove! And, NOOOO! NOT THE PUPPY EYES! AHHHH! I'm kidding they don't work on me. Nice try though! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes a-LUCIFER SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO TYPE! *mumbles* Assbutt...**

**A mad scientist took Sammy!**

"I don't know Bobby. Something doesn't feel right. Sammy would've answered the phone regardless of he's doing. I've called seven times now." Dean said. He was agitated that Sammy hadn't answered his phone when he called. Something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Calm down Dean. We're nearly there. Maybe Sam's asleep and didn't hear his phone off." Bobby theorized.

"No. Something's up, I know. I feel it." Dean said.

"Well, let's just get there and see." Bobby said and hung up.

Dean hung up his phone and sped up. His Sammy-radar was never wrong, and his radar was going hay wire! His baby brother needed him and now!

Dean pulled right to his and Sammy's motel room and nearly broke the open. He swiped the key and went in. He began to panic when he didn't Sam anywhere in the room. Bobby came rushing in and Dean frantically searching for Sam. Bobby began to worry and started searching the room. Bobby spotted something on the floor and picked it. It was a white cloth and it was still a bit damp.

"Dean." He said softly. "I found something."

Dean stopped and rushed over to his surrogate father and noticed the cloth in his hand.

"Bobby what's that?" Dean asked hoping it wasn't what he was thinking it was.

"It has chloroform on it. Dean. Sam was taken." Bobby whispered at the last part. His boy was taken! And that was something not taken lightly.

Dean stared at the cloth in his surrogate fathers hand. He was beyond furious. Hell, furious wasn't even the word to use to describe what he was feeling! His baby brother, his baby, was taken from him. One thing about Dean Winchester, you never ever touch his baby! If you do, you have signed your death warrent!

Sensing his rage, Bobby restrained the fiercely overprotective and dangerously angry brother before he hurt himself and tore up the room.

"Damn it Bobby! Let's me go!" Dean struggled.

"Calm down you idjit!" Bobby yelled.

"Calm down! Sammy was taken and I wasn't here to protect him! Now let me go! I have to find him!" Dean continued to struggle.

"Dean. DEAN STOP!" Bobby shouted. "You can't find Sam like this and you know it!"

Dean stopped struggling and took in a few deep breaths. Once he was calm enough, he felt Bobby arms releasing their hold.

"Sorry Bobby." Dean said.

"It's alright. You ain't the only one pissed." Bobby said.

"Okay. So when I left Sammy, he was here at the table on his laptop. He looking for another job so when I got back we could leave right away." Dean said.

"Alright. Knowing Sam he was on the thing for a few hours. We just need to figure out what he was doing next." Bobby said.

Dean looked around and found Sam's dirty clothes from yesterday lying on his duffle, he walked over to it and went through it. He noticed Sam's sleep pants and a black T-shirt were missing. He also noticed Sammys phone on his bed.

"Sammy must've taken a shower next. His sweats and a T-shirt are missing, and his clothes from yesterday are here." Dean said.

"Alright, so Sam got off his laptop and took a shower. The salt lines are broken and the Devil's Trap is still intact. It couldn't have been a demon." Bobby said.

"Yeah, but what person could take Sammy? He's a giant!" Dean said. His thoughts however after he said that were halted as he remember something.

"What? What is it?" Bobby asked.

"We met a scientist. We thought he was relavent to our case. He was bigger than Sam! He was seven foot! He was even more muscular than Sammy!" Dean said. He came to a realization. "The scientist took him! He was looking at Sammy like a science project when we first met!"

"Are you sure?" Bobby asked.

"Yes Bobby! We have to go now!" Dean said rushing out the door.

Elsewhere

Sam awoke very groggy. He had woken up on the way to the scientists lab but he was put right back under.

"Good evening my pet." The scientist cooed.

Sammy couldn't answer or throw back a witty remark. He was still too tired from the chloroform. He wouldn't've been able to answer anyway as he was muzzled. He lying in a large cage, his arms shackled behind him, his left ankle shackled to the cage.

"You know. You were right about me. I created the wendigo. I can't explain how. that would ruin my how you fun? Anyways. I wanted you Samuel. You are perfect for my next trick! In fact, you're perfect to be my pet wolf. You are strong, have stamina. We'll be good team! Together we'll hunt and make new creations!" The scientist said happily.

'H he's nuts! D dean...help...me' Sam thought sleepily. The chloroform still had a hold on him and whatever the scientist had injected him with was putting him under as well.

"Sleep my dear one. Tomorrow, you will be wolf! Then we start training." The scientist said cheerfully as he left Sam in the dark.

'Dean...' Was the last thought on Sammy's mind before the darkness sucked him back under.

**Gonna end it here! I have an early start tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! Potatoes! Potatoes everywhere!**


	3. Don't touch Dean's baby!

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What a day! It's hot and muggy, then it rains, then it's sunny, hot, and muggy again...sheeit. No wonder my allergies were acting up. I also played my gamecube for the first time in years! My Sonic games still work! Which is awesome 'cause I love Sonic The Hedgehog! And Legend of Zelda! *megahappyface* Lol! When we last saw our heroes! Dean and Bobby figured out who took Sammy and are now on their way to rescue him! But will Sam be Sam by the time they get there? Let's go see!**

**SnarryMoreidLover: XD! When Dean's in 'Momma' mode, the world better watch out! And no, Sammy won't be a wolf forever. As far as I know...**

**JensenAcklesfanforever: Cliffies! Cliffies everywhere! Lol! Momma Dean is going to kill this scientist! And I don't feel sorry for him either! Lol!**

**nupinoop296: Yes, yes they are. Stay away from big creepy scientists! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mis-cjdjdjsnfhnsjfnsjf-LUCIFER! *facepalm* I swear I'm locking him in the closet!**

**Don't touch Dean's baby!**

"No no no no NO!" The scientist yelled. He flipped the table of beakers and other breakable things on the table. "You were suppose to be fully grown wolf! Not puppy! What did I do wrong?"

He walked past the cage where the youngest Winchester was held. He was suppose to be fully grown, but the scientist made a mistake and Sam wound up a small puppy. He was tiny as a child so as puppy he was tiny, which made it harder to tell if Sammy was a few weeks or months. He was cute the scientist had to admit. He was dark brown with a few white patches, his hazel were huge.

The scientist looked over his notes once more and found his mistake. He laughed. Sammy looked over to him with bleary eyes. The injection still making him groggy.

"My pet I see my mistake. You will only be little for few weeks. I accidently added a little of my youth serum. But only tiny bit. You only be tiny for few weeks. You'll be big in no time! But while you are little, should be easy to train you. I said we start today, but you are still sleepy. So you sleep my pet. Then we go through intense training." THe scientist laughed. He gently rubbed the tiny wolf's head. Sammy managed to growl, but couldn't bring himself to move. "Don't worry little one. You'll feel better soon. Sleep sleep! You'll need it! Good night little one!"

With that the scientist left Sammy alone in the dark once again. Sam whined a little. His head was hurting from being drugged so much, he was tired, he felt weird, and he wanted his brother. He sighed and closed his eyes. He hoped the next time he opened them, he would Dean coming to his rescue.

Dean flew down the winding road at break neck speeds. Poor Bobby was hanging on for dear life! But then again, Dean was _I'm-going-to-kill-this-bastard-Mega-Momma-Mode!_

"Dean slow down boy!" Bobby said.

"Sorry Bobby, no can do. Sam's been with this creep for nearly two days now. I refuse to leave him in the hands of the bastard that took him any longer!" Dean growled.

"Just don't kill us in the process, ya idjit!" Bobby grumbled.

"The only one I'm killing is that rat bastard." Dean snarled.

With that Dean floored it some more and they flew. Dean slammed on the brakes when they reached the lab. Dean all but leapt out of the Impala and went to the trunk and popped it open. He grabbed his knife and gun, and he handed Bobby a shot gun. They also grabbed a salt canister and a zippo. Dean wanted to salt and burn this son of a bitch alive!

"Let's go." Dean said.

"Dean wait. What if Sam isn't Sam when we find him?" Bobby asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Let's just go get Sammy and book it out of here." Dean said.

They stuck to the shadows and found a way in through the back. They figured Sam was in the basment of the old rickety cabin. Dean crawled through the window and jumped through. He looked in awe when he saw the whole basment was a lab. Over the right Bobby noticed the cages, and in the lower right corner, closet to the door he saw a young wolf pup.

"Dean." Bobby whispered. He gestured to the cage.

Dean looked in and saw the tiny wolf. He went up to it and knelt in front of the cage.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam sensed another presence in the room and opened his eyes a little. He blinked and saw his brother. He weakly stood up and stumbled the door and stuck his nose out. He licked his brothers fingers and hoped Dean would know it was him.

Dean watched as the wolf opened it's eyes and it weakly stumbled towards him. It then licked his fingers. Dean looked closely as the little brown wolf and he let out a sob of relief! He would know those big hazel eyes anywhere!

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed quietly. He gently placed his hand on the side of his tiny head. "I knew it was you! Sit tight buddy, we'll get out of here."

Sam smiled. His brother found him and he was going home. He suddenly felt dizzy as the sedative the scientist gave him not too long ago was dragging him back under. He whined and collasped against Dean's large hand.

"Sammy? Sam!" Dean whispered frantically. "What's wrong? Hey!"

But it was useless. Sam had surrendered to the sedatives. Dean cursed almost loudly. He rummaged through his bag and found some lock picks. He made quick work of opening the cage and grabbed Sam. He cradled the tiny wolf in his arms.

"Oh Sammy." Dean whispered. "TIme to go home buddy. Bobby."

Bobby nodded. They had planned to burn the place when they got Sam. Dean climbed through the window and raced to the Impala. He gently laid Sammy down on the driver seat. He took the blanket from the back and folded so it was a pillow and he could cover Sammy with it. Once his baby was taken care of he rushed back to the help Bobby. He froze when he the scientist had Bobby at gunpoint.

"You bastard!" Dean snarled.

"Where is my pet?" The scientist growled.

"He's not your pet! He's my brother! And you're going to pay for touching him!" Dean roared.

Dean took his knife and flicked it. He nailed the scientist in the eye. He smirked when he went down.

"You okay Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Yeah. You take care of him. I'll get started on the rest." Bobby said. He grabbed the lighter fluid and left the basement.

"You took my baby. Do you want to know what happens when you touch my baby. You get more than just a knife to the eye!" Dean said dangerously low.

He took the knife out of the scientists eye, he inwardly smirked when he howled in pain. Dean made quick work of tying him up and making sure he was restrained. He then took his knife and jabbed him in the other eye. He took a labeled syringe that said 'toxic' on it. He jabbed it into the scientists arm. He salted the bastard and told Bobby he was ready to blow this place. The hunters made their way out as they watched the burn to the ground.

"Never touch my baby brother." Dean whispered.

A hand on his shoulder brought him to reality once more. Dean took to the Impala. He picked up Sam and got in the driver seat. He placed Sam in his lap and rubbed his head.

"I got'cha kiddo. I got'cha ya. We're leaving now." Dean whispered to the slumbering Sam.

Bobby got in and took Sam from Dean so he could drive. Dean protested at first but trusted Bobby to look out for Sammy.

"We should get him looked at." Bobby said. "Just in case."

"And how are we going to explain that Sammy has been turned into a wolf? Or why we have a wolf for a pet?" Dean asked.

"Chill out. I know a person back in Sioux Falls. I give him a call in the morning. For now let's find a place to stop for the night. Sam will rest more comfortably." Bobby said rubbing Sammys head.

"Alright." Dean agreed.

After a nice hot shower, Dean laid down in his bed. He smiled when Sammy woke a little and stumbled sleepily to him and then curled up on his chest under his chin.

"Good night Sammy." Dean whispered. He moved planted a small kiss on his brothers head. He soon joined his brother in sleep.

**WHOO! THEY GOT HIM BACK!**

**Until Next Time! Lucifer: Can I come out now? Me: NO! You're grounded! **


	4. Sleepy little wolf

**A/N: Goooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Had one bust day today! Went to mall and saw a bunch of Doctor Who stuff...I cried...Lol. I also finger painted! Haven't done that in a long time. It was fun! Anyways, when we last saw our heroes they got Sammy back! And he's a puppy! Aww! Let's how he's doing!**

**Gazzy8-He so got what was coming! That assbutt!**

**nupinoop296-I know right! Sammy's so cute!**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-I know! I want one too! Boom! The scientist got it! Don't mess with Dean's baby! **

**murphy9202-Thank you! Glad you like it so far! **

**DjinnAtwood-*dies* Yup! Luci-boy's in the closet! And Luci said he's not gay, he's fabulous! **

**SnarryMoreidLover-Yay! Dean got his baby back! Whoo! I wonder too! Let's read and find out!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own! NO LUCIFER! YOU'RE STILL GROUNDED! **

**Sleepy little wolf**

Dean walked out the bathroom with a cloud of steam in his wake. He and Bobby wanted to get an early back to his house. Dean looked over at the still sleeping puppy on his bed and frowned. He was worried that his brother was hurt or something by the way he was sleeping so much.

"Yes. Thank you darling. We're not too far out. About twenty minutes away. Okay. Thanks again. Bye." Bobby said.

"Who was that?" Dean asked sitting at the table with sleeping Sammy in his arms. He needed to wake him up to at least get some water in him.

"That friend I told ya about last night in the Impala. He's a hunter but he's also a doctor. He's out of town on a hunt but his daughter who's also a hunter is there. She said she'd check out Sam." Bobby said.

"Alright. Do you think she can find something to help us turn Sam back?" Dean asked rubbing Sams head gently.

"Maybe. Addison's a science whiz. If anyone could figure this out, it's her." Bobby said. "Now breakfast."

Dean nodded. He got Sam to wake up long enough to drink some water. Sammy yawned and then curled up in Deans lap and drifted off again. Dean looked down at his baby worriedly. He still didn't him sleeping this much and sleeping so still. Sammy was always moving, even in sleep. The kid was hyper too.

"Dean? What's wrong boy?" Bobby asked.

"I don't like how much Sammy's sleeping." Dean said softly.

"I know. I don't like it either. But let's let Addie check him and see what she says." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and finished his breakfast. He and Bobby packed up and they headed out. Bobby directed Dean where to go and they made it in record time. Dean took Sam from Bobby and headed into the medium sized clinic.

"Addie?" Bobby called.

"Be right with you!" A voice called back.

An elderly woman walked out with a twenty one year old in a lab coat.

"Take these twice a day for two weeks. If still have problems come back." The young girl said.

"Thank you Addison. See you in a few weeks!" The elderly said and walked out.

The girl looked over to the two hunters and smiled.

"Hey Bobby long time no see." She said hugging the old hunter.

"Yeah Addie, it has been. You grew on me." Bobby said.

"Yup! The two-oh now!" Addison said cheerfully. "Oh! Is that my patient?"

"Yes. This is Sam. I'm his big brother Dean." Dean said.

"Hello Dean. This way." Addison shook Deans hand and lead the two in the back to an examination room. "Lay him down."

Dean did what he was told and watched as Addison examine his baby brother. She asked the simple questions and then told her what happened. He winced when Sam whined a little in his sleep when she drew some blood. She labeled them and took them to a room. She came back about ten minutes later with a folder.

"So, you're a hunter, a doctor, and vet?" Dean asked with a smile.

Addison chuckled. "Well. Before my mom and brother died by a wendigo, my father already had this clinic. He taught me everything. I liked it. Helping people. When I got older I fell in love with animals, wolves especially. I studied them, raised a few, then my mom and brother were killed. Dad and I still run the clinic and help other hunters."

Dean looked in awe at her. She had lost her mom and brother and she and her dad had the strength to continue without seeking revenge.

"Well. Sam here is healthy and in perfect shape. According to his bloodwork here, he was given some heavy duty sedatives, which is why he's sleeping so much. They'll wear off soon. The other blood work I'm going to study and see if there's a way to reverse this and turn him back. It'll take a few weeks to a month." She said.

"So what do we do til you find out?" Dean asked.

"Simple. Teach an old wolf new tricks." She winked at Dean.

Dean laughed. He likes her.

"Anything else we should know Addie?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. You told me that Sam as a human is 23 years of age, right now he's about I'd 6 months. He's also 6'4" and about 190 to 210 so in about a week or two, he's going to be big. But for now since he's tiny be very careful with him. It'll be easy to lose him." She said. She then went to a cabinet and took out a collar and handed it to Dean. "Here. A voice collar. I made it a few years back out of sheer boredom. Just put it on him and you'll be able to communicate."

"Wow. Just in the movie Up." Dean said.

"Up? Something you want to tell me Dean?" Bobby smirked.

Dean blushed hard. "S shut up!"

Addison giggled. She noticed Sam blinking sleepily at her.

"Well hello there. Nice of you to join us." She said.

Sammy looked at her and noticed the lab coat and put two and two together despite him being groggy. He licked her hand in thanks for taking care of him and stumbled to Dean. He nudged his hand and curled up in his arms when he was picked up.

"So the sedatives are starting to wear off?" Dean asked.

"Yup. Sam should be back to normal in a few hours." Addison said.

Dean nodded and kissed her cheek in thanks, and Bobby hugged her. She told the two she'd be by tomorrow to check on Sam. The two bid her good bye for now and headed home.

Once at the Salvage Yard, Dean handed Sammy to Bobby as he grabbed his and Sams things and took them up to their room. He took Sam back and laid down on the couch and drifted off to sleep with Sammy on his chest. Dean figured he could catch some z's while he waited for Sammy to wake up fully.

Bobby walked in to the living room and smiled. He took the blanket from the back of the couch and covered them.

"Idjits." He said lovingly and went back to the kitchen to make lunch.

Dean tightened his hold on Sammy and sighed in his sleep. He was going to keep a closer on his Sammy from now on.

**Awwww! Now I really want a puppy Sam!**

**Until Next Time! I got pie! NO DEAN MINE! *runs and hides***


	5. Speak Sammy

**A/N: Gooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry I left y'all hanging! My buddy (who I haven't seen since he went to join the army when we graduated) came home for the weekend and I had to see him! He said the Middle East isn't all bad as we think, it's actually quite beautiful and nice. Which is good. Anyways, I hope you guys had a good and safe Labor Day weekend and day! So Happy Labor Day! Let's get the show moving shall we? When we last saw our heroes, they got Sammy and took him to the doctors! And he's fine! Thank goodness! Momma Dean would've flipped shit if he wasn't! Let's go see what goes on today!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are Loki's fault! He's been screwing with me! *mumbles* Assbutt.**

**Speak Sammy**

Sam woke the next moring feeling so much better. Yesterday was a bit a of blur. He remembered bits and pieces, but he couldn't remember anything. He remembered however that he was taken and turned into a wolf pup, and judging by the smell and books everywhere he was home. Home and safe at Bobbys. He looked to see that Dean was gone and was talking to Bobby in the kitchen. He hopped off the couch and stumbled to the kitchen.

_Walking on four legs is kinda tough_

He did make it however. He pawed at Deans pant leg to get his attention. Dean looked down at him and smiled. He snuggled into Deans arms when he was picked up.

"Good morning Sammy. How you feeling?" Dean asked as he storked Sams head gently.

Sammy nuzzled his chest to say he was fine. He whined happily when Bobby petted him.

"Alright Dean. You should give Sam a bath before Addison gets here. When she gets here we'll ask about the collar she gave us." Bobby said turning back to stove.

"Okay. Come on you. Bath time." Dean said heading upstairs.

Dean sat Sammy down on the toilet sit and tested the water. Making sure it wasn't too hot or cold he filled the tub a little bit and placed Sam in it. Dean told Sammy to wait in the tub as he forgot the dog shampoo Bobby has when he had a dog.

When Dean came back he had to laugh. His Sammy was playing in the water. He remembered when his Sammy was little the first time and he'd give him a bath. Sam was always a water bug. He knelt by the tub and watched his baby brother play for a minute.

"Having fun Sammy?" Dean asked. He laughed when Sam yelped and took on a defensive position. "Easy Killer."

Sammy pouted like a wolf. His ears were down and so where his whiskers.

"Hey now. You know since you're a pup you could really pull off the puppy dog look." Dean chuckled.

Sam nipped at him playfully and sat still while Dean was scrubbing him.

"Haven't bathed you in years. You always liked the water. You were so happy the day I took you to the beach and taught you to swim." Dean said.

Sammy whined at the memory. He did love to swim and he was really good at it. He panted happily when Dean scratched at a spot on his back.

"Like that huh?" Dean smirked.

Sammy growled a cute little growl. Dean laughed and picked Sammy up with a big fluffy towl and began to dry him. Dean laughed even more when his little brother looked like a little fur ball. He stopped laughing when Sam pouted and used the lethal puppy eyes of death. He sighed and brushed his fur. He heard a motorcycle pull up in the driveway.

"Nice and clean. And just in time I think the Addie's here." Dean said carrying his brother downstairs.

Sammy looked at Dean curiously. Who was Addie? He let a cute little barky noise.

"Addie's the doctor that checked you out yesterday." Dean said.

Sammy got it now. He saw the girl talking to Bobby when the entered the kitchen and he figured that must be Addie.

"Hey Dean." Addison smiled at him and she looked down at Sammy and smiled. "Wll hello Sleeping Beauty. Feeling better today?"

Sam yipped. Meaning yes.

"Good. Dean if you'll set him down I'll give a once over, and give you instructions on the voice collar." She said.

Dean nodded and set Sam down on the table, and Addison went to work. When she was finished she told Bobby and Dean things they should be careful about like since Sam was so small it would be easy to lose him, he can only eat meat, no sugar (Sammy wasn't too happy about that), give Sam an old towel or shirt that he could tear up when he got the urge to bite and scratch, and be wary of the teasing. Wolves don't like to be teased. She then told how to use the voice collar.

"It should be only used when nessecary. He can't wear it all the time. Trust me you don't want to keep it on him, plus Dean, you and Sam have a bond like my older brother and I did. You'll be able to communicate with it. We did. When you go out in public make sure he wears a normal collar and is on a leash. I've also made you two exotic pet licenses just in case if people reconize Sam as a wolf." Addison said.

"Thank you so much. Anything else?" Bobby asked.

"Nope that's it. He's healthy and stable physically and mentally. If he gets hurt or sick, bring him to me right away." Addison said.

"Will do, how's the research going?" asked Dean who was now sitting with Sam curled up in his lap.

"Great. It'll still take time but everything's going smoothly." Addison said. She took out her phone when it beeped. "I gotta go. Patients to see."

"Great. Sammy. What do you say to nice Doctor?" Dean asked.

Sammy looked up at Dean and climbed up on the table. He walked over to Addison and licked her hand when she held it at.

"You're welcome." She smiled. "Now remember what I said and I'm only 5 minutes out."

"We will. Thanks darling." Bobby said giving her a hug. Dean hugged her next and she was on her way.

After breakfast and the dishes were done and put away, Dean and Bobby decided to try the voice collar. They got it on Sam and sat back.

"Okay buddy. I know it's uncomfortable and we'll take it off. But we need to know if it works. So just like Addie said think of the thing you want to say and it should work." Dean said. "Ok, so, Sammy? How do you feel? Speak boy!"

Sammy glared at him and scratched at the collar.

_I feel fine now that whatever I was drugged with wore off_

"Hey it worked! Awesome!" Dean said squishing poor Sammy to his chest.

_Deeeeeeaaaaan! _

"Saaaaaaaaammmyy!" Dean whined back laughing.

After a few minutes they took off the collar and Dean and Bobby went to go work while Sammy played with Dean's sight of course. He didn't want to lose his baby again. That scared the shit out of him. He smiled when he saw Sammy trying to catch a butterfly. About an hour later Dean smiled as his found his Sammy curled up in his discarded shirt. He snapped a picture with his phone and saved it as his new background. Even Bobby took a picture.

About 10 minutes later Dean heard whining. He rolled out from underneath the car he and Bobby were servicing and looked at Sam. He sighed. His baby had always been plagued by nightmares. He got up and sat next to the tiny puppy. He scooped him up and rocked him while whispering to him. He smiled when Sammy settled down right away. He gently put Sammy back down in his shirt and watched as Sam snuggled into it and sighed.

"Sweet dreams little brother." Dean whispered and went back to work. Before rolling back under the car he gave Sam one last glance and rolled under. His Sammy was ok.

**Aww! Sorry if it's short! I have an early start tomorrow!**

**Until Next Time! *plays Stairway to Heaven on guitar***


	6. A new creature that goes bump in the nig

**A/N: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperal Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! They turned off my electricity, so I was without power and didn't want my laptop to die on me, and I went to the doctors today. I might have arthiritis in my ribs...fun. I 'll know for sure when my blood work comes back. But the power's back and I can write! Sorry if it's a tad bit short tonight. But let's get the show on the road! When we last left our heroes Addison declared Sammy healthy! Whoo! And Sammy decided to take a nap in Dean's shirt while he worked on a car with Bobby! So let's go what's going on now!**

**DeathHunterAshi-Beware the cuteness that is Sam Winchester! Lol! **

**JensenAcklesfanforever-I know right! Puppy Sam playing in the tub! So freaking adorable! And Dean's gonna eat the 'speak boy' command when Sammy gets bigger! Dean better watch his back! And aww! Glad you love it hun! Makes me happy!**

**Sera-Thank you dove! And awwwwww puppy Sammy! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own. They wouldn't be if Sammy would stop hovering over me! **

**A new creature that goes bump in the night**

Sam woke from his nap and stretched. He yawned and looked around for his brother. He saw Bobby at his tool table but his brother was missing. He trotted over to Bobby and pawed at his pant leg.

Bobby looked down when he felt his pant leg being tugged. He smiled when saw Sam. He bent down and scopped him up, and set him on the table.

"Have a nice nap sport?" Bobby asked.

Sam yipped. He looked over toward the car and back to Bobby with the question in his eyes _'where's my brother?'_

Bobby chuckled and rubbed Sammys head. "Relax boy. Dean just went into town to get a part we need for the car."

Sam nodded. As they waited for Dean to come back Bobby worked the small engine piece in front of him. Bobby thought it was rather adorable when he went to grab a tool but Sammy had gotten to it first and handed the one he needed to him.

"Okay Sam. I need a bolt, just like this one." Bobby said showing the bolt to Sam.

After looking at the bolt Sam trotted off to find the right one in the tool kit. When he found it, he picked it and carried it to the older hunter.

"Thank you." Bobby said.

Sammy panted happily. The jumped when they heard a chuckle behind them.

"Putting Sammy to work Bobby?" Dean asked amused.

Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Nah. Sam here woke up about ten minutes after you left. He didn't see you and after telling him where you went he's been up here helping me."

Dean nodded and patted Sammy on the head, then scratched behind his ears. He laughed when Sam let a happy whine.

"Like that huh Sammy?" Dean asked.

If wolves could blush, Sam would be a bright red. Since he couldn't blush he settled for playfully nipping at his hand. Dean chuckled and resumed his work, Sam continued 'working' with Bobby. Soon after the hunters and small predator were getting hungry. They cleaned up and headed back to the house but stopped suddenly when Sammy started growling.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sammy didn't hear him and kept growling. Something was out there. He can feel it. He can hear it. The high pitched noise. He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was back inside with Dean and Bobby looking at him concerned.

"Sammy what's wrong? Did you see something?" Dean asked.

Sam shook his head no and he barked. He heard it again and whined. The sound made his ears hurt. Next thing Sammy knows he's wearing his voice collar and Dean encouraging him to talk.

"What's wrong Sammy? Talk to me." Dean said.

_The noise. I hear a high pitch noise. It hurts._

"Where's the noise coming from Sam?" Bobby asked.

_Can't tell. Too loud._

Sammy howled in pain when the pitch increased. He whined and fell back into Deans stomach when it had stopped. He wondered what was out there that made that noise. He didn't know anything that made it. He'd have to do some research.

"Sam? You alright?" Dean asked stroking his back.

_Yeah. The noise stopped. I have to do some research and find out what makes that God awful noise._

"Not tonight boy. You're going to eat supper, let Dean bathe you, then the both of you are going to bed." Bobby said giving them a look that said 'I dare you to tell me otherwise.'

"You heard the man. No research. It can wait. Let's get this off and go chow down. I don't know 'bout you but I'm starving!" Dean said patting his stomach.

Bobby and Sam laughed. Dean took off his collar and followed their surrogate father into the kitchen. Dean reluctantly put Sammy on the ground so he could eat. Bobby had gotten out his old dog's food and water dish. The three ate as Bobby and Dean joked and Sam just listened to their voices. He didn't he drifted off until he felt water beneath him and guessed that Dean was giving him a bath.

Dean noticed his baby was half-awake and he smiled at the memory of having to bathe a sleepy Sam before bedtime on their travels. "Hey sleepy head. So you aren't tired huh?"

Sammy blinked sleepy at him and only licked his hand. He was too tired to do anything else. He heard Dean chuckle. Soon he was warm and comfortable and hand was gently stroking his back. He blinked sleepy at his brother again.

"It's okay Sammy. Go to sleep. I've got you."

Sam listened to the voice and snuggled down. He soon drifted off to LaLa Land. His brother following suit.

Somewhere in the Salvage Yard

The shadow of a strange creature crept along the pile of junked cars. It had it's ne victims in sight. It hungered for blood. Lots of blood.

It let out a high pitched sound and grinned satisfied when he a howl pain. The little would be easy pickings. It would save him for last. The other two posed as a threat. It would take the big one down first, then the other.

But it would wait until tomorrow. Tonight it needed to bathe in moonlight for extra energy. And tonight was a full moon. Perfect for drawing energy. It let out another high pitched whine and grinned once more at the howl of pain.

It crept away and found a spot in the moonlight to nest.

'Until tomorrow'

**Sorry if it's tonight guys! Today wasn't really a good day...BTW I wonder who or what that creature is?!**

**Until Next Time! Me: SAMMY LOOK COOKIE! Sam: *goes looking for it* Me: Finally! I can write now! Dean: Hey what'cha doin? Me: *facepalm***


	7. It wants revenge

**A/N: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! My allergies and sinuses kicked my ass. So I was drugged and loopy and all weekend. I tired to type but it looked like drunk typing instead of my usual typing. XD! Now that my foggy head is clear enough, I can write! Beware of major mistakes though. At least it won't look like drunk typing! XD! Anyways! I've kept y'all waiting long enough! Let's get going! When we last saw our heroes, something wicked this way comes! Momma Dean better prepare himself! Let's go see what our favorite brothers are up to tonight! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own thanks to all the drugs! **

**It wants revenge**

The next morning found the two Winchesters rough housing in the living room while their surrogate father made breakfast. Dean had decided it was best to keep Sammy distracted for a while before burying himself knee deep in research and forgot about the world. So Dean found an old towel and thus began the tug-of-war match.

"I'm gonna win Sammy!" Dean teased.

Sam growled in means to say _yeah right you big cheater! _He gave one big tug and won! He also plopped down hard on his cute little puppy butt. He stood up and trotted to the couch and shook the towel.

"What? You king of the castle?" Dean asked.

Sam howled to say _yup! What're you gonna do about it?_

"Oh ho. I'm gonna do this!" Dean said and grabbed Sammy.

Sam yelped when Dean grabbed him and if wolves could laugh, he'd be dying the way Dean was tickling him. He made little noises that sounded like laughing.

Bobby chuckled fondly as he listened to his boys playing in the other room. It had been a long time since he heard Dean and Sam having fun. It was nice to hear it again. He wished he could hear more but it was time for breakfast and Sam probably wanted to get started on research for whatever creature was lurking about. Dean had been in I'm-gonna-hack-off-whatever-monsters-head-that's-c ausing-my-Sammy-pain-mode. Watching every corner like something will pop up and snatch their Sammy away.

Bobby shook his head. He actually hoped Dean could keep Sam busy for the rest of the day, so he could do research. Sam's just a pup and doesn't need to wear himself out or anything over this. Bringing himself back to reality he made himself and Dean a plate of eggs, bacon, and sausage, then filled Sams bowl with small bites of meat.

"Boys! Soup's on!" Bobby called.

"Coming!" Dean called back carrying in the small pup.

Dean sat Sammy on the floor and watched as he padded to his food bowl and began to eat. Satisfied his baby was eating Dean tucked in for own meal along with Bobby.

"So. You two have fun?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah we did! Didn't we Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam panted happily, and dug back into his breakfast. Bobby and Dean gives Sammy extra since they only feed him twice. They read that pups can be fed twice while adults can fed once or twice. Of course Dean would make sure he had at least breakfast and dinner.

"Glad to hear. You two need a little fun." Bobby said.

Dean hummed his agreement as he skimmed through the paper. He smiled when he felt a tiny body jump into his lap and settle against his stomach. He gently rubbed the tiny back of his fuzzy brother. After breakfast and dishes were done and put away Dean picked up Sam and put on a regular collar and grabbed the leash. He knew Sammy wouldn't run off but he didn't want to chance that his brother could be taken from him.

"Come on small fry. You and I are going for a walk." Dean said.

Sammy wagged his little tail happily. He had been wanting to go for a walk. He didn't approve of the leash but he knew it was to keep him from being taken to a shelter, or worse. He kept a steady next to Dean as they walked. He thought Dean was going to carry him but he was happy his brother was letting walk. The ground was rough, but it felt nice.

The two walked for a good mile then turned and started to head back. They began trekking down the driveway when Sammy stopped and began growling. His fur was standing on edge, and that told Dean there was trouble. Dean reached for his Desert Eagle in the back of his jeans. He knelt next to Sammy.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked.

Sam didn't answer, just kept growling. Then the sound from last night had Sammy howling in pain.

"Sammy!" Dean cried. "Sammy hey! Calm down. Sam!"

But all Sam could hear was that awful noise! The noise grew louder and louder until Sam couldn't handle it and passed out.

"Sammy!" Dean scooped up his brother and bolted inside.

Bobby who had been researching the whole time, saw everything and jumped into action. Soon everything was situated and the three were down in the panic room. Dean laid out on the cot and gently rubbing his back wanting him to wake up.

"Anytime now kiddo." Dean whispered.

"He'll wake up when he's ready." Bobby said.

"I know. But I want him to wake up just for a second. Just so I know he's okay." Dean said worriedly.

"He's Sam. He'll be okay." Bobby assured.

"I know." Dean said. "Find anything?"

"Well. The only thing that makes that noise and hides really well is wendigo humanoid." Bobby said.

"Explaination please?" Dean asked.

"Well I read up on that scientist we killed. It seems like he wasn't just making animals and humanoids. He was creating monsters too." Bobby said.

"And this thing could be one of the ones he created?" Dean asked.

"Yes." Bobby said.

Dean opened his mouth to saw something but the power went out and their world went black.

Dean woke to someone calling his name. It sounded so far away. His head really hurt. He just wanted to curl up and sleep. The voice called him again. It sounded desparate.

"Sam's gone! Dean wake up!" The voice called.

Dean snapped awake! Bobby was the one calling him! And Sammy was no where to be seen! He panicked! Bobby managed to calm Dean down long enough to check him out. He was fine, just a bump to the head.

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. But I think our friend got to him." Bobby said.

Dean snarled. He was going to find that bastard and rip it limb by limb! Nobody and Dean means nobody touches he kid and lives!

"Let's get cracking Bobby! I wants this bastard's head on a sliver platter!" Dean growled darkly.

Elsewhere

Sammy whined quietly. He didn't like here. He was muzzled and couldn't howl. His hind left leg was shackled. He head hurt with his right front paw. He must've sprained it when tried to fight the thing that had taken him.

"Awake already? That simply won't do." The voice said.

Sam moved back to the corner of the cage he was in but couldn't dodge the large clawed hand. It grabbed his paw and he yelped in pain.

The voice tsked. "Poor thing. But that's what you get for fighting me. Soon you'll really know hurt. Oh yes. You killed my master, so I'm going to kill you while your family watches. But for now, time for La la land."

Sam yelped when the creature jabbed him with the needle. Within seconds his world spun and he collasped.

"Goodnight Samuel! Tomorrow we began the fun!" The creature laughed.

Sammy whined. He was in pain, he wanted to go home, he wanted Bobby, more importantly he wanted Dean.

_Dean I'm sorry. Please find me._

With that he fell into a dreamless drugged induced slumber.

**SAMMY! BATMAN HURRY! Lol! Well at least this doesn't look I typed while drunk. Sorry to cut it a tad bit short, but I just took my meds so it's bedtime! **

**Until Next Time! *hides behind couch for Dean's in 'Extreme Momma Mode'***


	8. Momma Dean's mad! Run!

**A/N: Dean: Sup y'all! Bet you're wondering where Pancake is, well she's building a blanket fort with Sammy. Bobby: Those two are so hyped on sugar it's not funny. Dean: That's you get for baking their favorite cookies...oh god are they? Bobby: Oh jeez. Sammy and Me: I CAN FEEL IT! COMING IN THE AIR TONIGHT! OH LORD! Dean: *facepalm* Oh lord...At least they'll sleep good tonight and their not drunk. Bobby: Yeah that's a good thing. Nothing gets them to sleep faster like a sugar/adrenaline crash. And thank god that Pancake doesn't even drink. Dean: Anyways. Since Pancake's busy, I apologize for her delay. She was busy catching up on sleep. So when we last saw me, the ever so epic Batman, I'm on a rampage to find who took my little brother and ! #$%*& KILL THEM! Ahem. So here we go!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are to blame on the amount of sugar Pancake has consumed tonight**

**Momma Dean's mad! Run!**

"Bobby? Find anything?" Dean asked pacing another grove in the floor.

"No. Wait. I think I might have something." Bobby said. "And sit before you make yourself dizzy then sick."

Dean ignored the last statement. "Well? What do ya got?"

"It appears our humanoid is unstable." Bobby relayed.

"Unstable?" Dean asked.

"Apparently our scientist wasn't so smart. The humanoids don't live for long. They die by killing themselves or by other means like melting, spontanious combustion, falling apart literally." Bobby said.

"How long do they have to live?" Dean asked.

"Not long. According to this, they live anywhere from a few days to a couple weeks. This one was made according to the journal I managed to snag before the house burned to the ground has been alive for a few weeks." Bobby said.

"Do you think it's holding on to life to get revenge for its percious master?" Dean asked.

"I think so. And according to this, there a seculded cabin he had not far from here actually. That explains how it found us so easily, and since it's a humanoid it can slip past the wards and sigils." Bobby said.

Dean grabbed his gun and knife and headed for the door. He wasn't about to waste time with his baby out there with that whatever it was! He refused to let Sammy be torturted even though Dean figured that's what may be going on now.

"You damned idjit! Wait for me!" Bobby hollered gathering his weapons.

Once they checked each other they headed off through the back woods.

'Hang on Sammy. Big brother's coming!' Dean thought as he picked up his pace.

The secluded cabin

A pained yelp sounded as the wendigo creature thing brought the whip down and slashed the small wolf back.

"You get a whipping if you do what you're told! Now run you dog! Run!" The humanoid shouted.

Sam panted and quickened his pace as the trendmill he was running on sped up. His sprained paw hurt to hell and felt like it would break any time, his back was on fire, he felt like he was gonna pass out. The humanoid drugged him, beat him, whipped him, nearly fried him, and now was making him run until his injured paw broke.

The humanoid growled. His patience with the pup was growing thin, but was impressed he was lasting this long. He was shocked HE was lasting this long. He knew the others monsters were failures and had died too quickly. He felt like shit, but he was going to last. He was going to get his revenge.

Sammy looked to the humanoid and saw this as a chance to escape! He looked at the top of the trendmill and then the monster. He jumped to the edge of the top of the machine and bounced off it landing on the humanoid. He proceeded in his attack and took the thing down. He got ready to bolt when he felt a claw grab him and threw him to wall. Sam cried out when he hit and fell to the floor unconsious.

The humanoid picked the pup up roughly and threw him back in his cage.

"You damn worthless canine! When you wake back up I'll show you pain!" He snarled.

"No! I'll show you pain you sonuvabitch!" A voice roared darkly.

The monster felt a shiver run down his spine. That voice didn't sound too happy nor human. He cried out when something hit his leg. He went down clutching the limb. His world went dark when a sharp pain exploded in the back of his head.

He reawakened to the pup was in the arms of the of his brother. His brother gently whispering to him and stroking his head. Trying to get him to wake up. The human looked over his way and had a demonic look to him. He shivered again. The human gave his limp brother to the other hunter. The human walked towards him and shoved a knife in his chest. He cried out.

"You sonuvabitch. You. Touched. My. Baby." Dean snarled. "That's a no no."

The wendigo howled in pain when Dean twisted the knife and yanked it out. Over the next 20 minutes the humanoid was littered in wounds. Some that matched the humans brother, others the brother felt he deserved. If he thought he felt like shit, the humanoid felt like he was dying, and he probably was.

"Now then. Since I feel generous. I'm going to salt you and then burn you." Dean growled. "And if you ever manage to come back. I won't hesitate to do this again or to use more drastic measures. Now then. Good night you sick prick!"

Before pouring the salt all over the monster he take a spear off the wall and drove it into the bastard and yanked out it. Hard. So hard his came out the spear. Dean drove the spear into the floor next the monster and then poured salt everywhere. Up, down, every room, around the body, on the body, everywhere.

Bobby had already poured the lighter fluid and then headed outside where he was still trying to wake the unconsious pup in his arms. Soon Dean came sprinting out when the old creaking cabin caught fire. The two hunters booked it until they were a safe distance. They watched the flames dance for a minute and headed on.

Dean took the small pup from Bobby and began to whisper to him again.

"It's okay now Sammy. You're safe. We're going home. Eveything's okay now." Dean whispered to his brother.

Sammy woke up slightly and heard his brother talking to him. He wanted to let Dean know he was ok and somewhat awake, but he was too tired and let his big brothers voice soothe him back to sleep.

**Bobby: They finally crashed huh? Dean: Yup! Right under their blanket fort. Bobby: At least their asleep. Dean: Yeah. Well that's it for this chapter! See ya in the next!**

**Until Next Time! Pancake and Sam: ZZZzzzzzzzzzz**


	9. Cas and the pup

**A/N: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was a busy girl over the weekend. There's just no rest for the wicked! Lol! Anywho. I hope Dean and Bobby weren't too much trouble. Sammy and I decided to eat a ton of sugar then build a blanket fort! Twas fun...cept for the sugar coma. It felt we went a few rounds with werewolf and lost...horribly. But we're okay now! Friday we're gonna get drunk and watch the King Ramses episode of Courage the Cowardly Dog...Gabe save us! XD! Anyways, let's get going! When we last saw our heroes! Sammy was rescued! Whoo! Let's see how he's doing!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Nobody will survive the wrath of Momma Dean! Ugh, Sammy and I went into a sugar coma and had to sleep it off all weekend**

**JensenAcklesfanforever-Bam! He got so pwnd! That bastard got what he deserved! And thank you dove! :)**

**Rie-I know right! I've always seen Dean as the parental figure for Sam, hence Momma Dean and Sammy's his baby always and forever! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistfeijwe;afheriog! GABE! You jerk...**

**Cas and the pup**

When Sam started to come to he noticed that he was warm. In pain, but warm. There was a gentle hand rubbing his head and ears, softly murmuring to him. He leaned into the touch. It made him feel safe.

"You'll be okay Sammy. I'm here. Everything's oaky now." He heard the voice said.

Sam knew that voice!

_Dean_

He needed to wake up so he could talk to him or at least let him know he was okay. It took a major effort but he managed to open his eyes half way. He looked around and saw he was back at Bobbys place. He then let his eyes rest on the mossy green ones staring back at him. He saw Dean smile, though there was still worry in his eyes.

"Hey there kiddo. Glad you decided to join us. You've been asleep for a couple days." Dean said.

Sam looked at him. He was for a couple days? It felt like weeks to him. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand on his head.

"Still a bit feverish, but at least it's down some." Dean said. "Think you can handle a little water?"

Sammy nodded. He was thirsty. With help from his brother Sam managed to swallow some water and take his meds. His brother gently picked him up and laid down with him. The meds were making him drowsy. He asleep to Dean humming.

_Is he humming AC/DC? _

Sammy didn't mind actually. He let his brothers voice soothe him back into peaceful oblivion. The next time Sam woke up he was able to open his eyes all the way. He saw he was the room he and Dean always shared. He looked around and wondered where Dean was. He relaxed when he heard the shower.

Sam figured he must've slept another day or so, and he really wanted to get up. He was shaky and fell back onto the bed. He noticed his right front paw was casted, his left hind one was bandaged, and he felt his stomach was bandaged.

His ears flickered towards the door and he looked up when he saw it open. He relaxed when his brother came through.

"Hey Sammy! Glad you're awake. How you feelin'?" Dean asked.

_Better. How long was I out this time?_

"Good. Let's go downstairs and get some food in you. And not long. Just a day and a half. Your fever broke last night." Dean said picking his brother up.

Sam squrimed a little. He wanted to walk on his own.

"Sorry Sammy. But Addie said no walking until your legs are healed." Dean said.

Sam stilled and nodded. He suppose he could put up with being carried for now.

"Hey Bobby! Look who's back to the land of the living!" Dean announced.

Bobby turned from the stove and smiled. He was waiting for his boy to get better. It was good to see him up.

"Good to see you up son. You had us worried for a few days." Bobby said patting Sam's tiny head.

Sammy whined a little. He didn't mean to worry them.

"Hey. Stop. It's not your fault. We ganked that sorry sonuvabitch! Now he can join his master in Hell!" Dean said.

Sam made a noise to agree. They deserved to rot in Hell together.

"So Sam, up for a little breakfast?" Bobby asked.

Sam thought for minute and nodded. Since he'd been out for about four and half days he should at least put something in his stomach.

Bobby nodded his approval and fixed him a small plate of what they had been feeding Sam, and a little bacon. Dean carefully placed him on the table and let him as he and Bobby dug into their own meal. The whole time they just conversed and shared stories. After breakfast Bobby went to go get started on the car he had been servicing and Dean was on kitchen detail.

Dean took Sam to the living room to lay down once he got him his meds.

"I'm going to go finish the dishes, then I'll be back ok?" Dean asked carding a hand through the soft fur.

Sam let out tiny noise that told Dean _Okay. I'll be here. _Sammy yawned and blinked his sleepy eyes.

Dean chuckled rubbed the pups head once more then went to finish the dishes. While he did the dishes he whistled Metallica to himself and didn't hear the flutter of wings. Once he was finished he dried his hands and stopped in his tracks and smiled at the scene before him.

Castiel decided to come over for a visit and see how his friends were doing. He spotted a little wolf pup on the couch. Curiously he gently picked up the injured pup and cradled it in his arms. Something felt fimilar about this pup. If he wasn't mistaken, he'd say this pup was Sam. His guess was confirmed when it's eyes opened. He reconized the hazel eyes of the youngest Winchester. He wondered what had happened to him and why was he a wolf? He looked down at the youngest and smiled when he snuggled further into him. He took a seat on the couch and gently carded his hand through the soft fur.

Dean smiled at the sleeping pup and angel. He wondered what Cas was here for? But he would just have to wait til the two woke up. In the mean time he quietly went outside and helped Bobby on the old car.

**Aww! Cas and puppy Sammy! *squee!***

**Until Next Time! *pour milk into my bowl of Rice Krispies* They talk! **


	10. Family time

**A/N: Goooooooood eveing my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delay! I was a busy girl this week and had no time to write! Wahhhhh! But I have time tonight! Whee! Thanks y'all for being patient with me! It's always appreciated! You guys amused me with your reviews on the last chapter! But I must agree Castiel and tiny puppy Sammy are so cute! Be prepared for more epic cuteness this chapter! So when we last left our heroes! Cas came over for a visit and is taking a nap with an oh so adorable fur ball in his lap! Awww! Let's go see what Cas wants and how our baby's doing!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame Bobby! The old bats driving me banana sandwiches!**

**Family time**

Sam woke up content and pain free. He yawned and stood to stretch. Wait...stood? Sam looked down at his paws and saw they were no longer injured nor his back and chest.

"Sam, you are awake. How do you feel?" Castiel asked. "You can speak. I'm able to understand you."

_Better. Did you heal me?And how can you understand me?_

"Yes. And I can. It's complicated." Castiel said.

Sam nodded. He looked around saw he was still in the living room. He spotted the towel he and Dean were playing with before he was taken and smiled. He hopped off Cas' lap and grabbed the towel.

"Sam what is it?" Cas asked. "Do you need a bath?"

Sam shook his head no and started clawing and bitting the towel. He then pawed at the angels pant leg. He wanted to play!

"Do you want to play?" Cas asked.

_'Finally!_' Sammy thought and nodded.

Castiel knelt down on the floor and tugged lightly on the towel and Sammy tugged back. Cas was confused but tugged a little harder and soon the two were rough housing playfully on the floor.

Dean walked into the house to check on Sammy and Cas. Strolling into the living room the scene before him stopped him in his tracks. He smiled. it seemed the angel worked his mojo on his boy and made him better.

The angel and tiny wolf were playing and smiling. Dean never really saw Castiel smile. He thought he looked nice when he did. Cas could be too serious, and seeing Sammy having fun made his day. He took out his phone and snapped a few pics to show Bobby later. Dean put the phone away and headed to the kitchen to washed his greasy hands. Once that task was done he went back to living room.

"Is this a private game or can anyone join?" Dean asked.

The two startled. Sammy dropped his end of the towel and toddled up to Dean and pawed his leg. Dean smiled and picked his Sammy up and gently rubbed his head.

"I see your feeling better. Cas work his mojo on you?" Dean asked.

Sammy nodded. He then wriggled until Dean sat him down on the floor. Sammy toddled back over to Cas and began playing again. Soon all three were on the floor rough housing.

Bobby stood in the door way chuckling. He crept quietly to the kitchen to make dinner for the family.

At dinner time the 'adults' were chit chatting while the 'child' was in his brothers lap after eating his fill.

"So Castiel. Any reason for your visit?" Bobby asked.

"I had heard that Sam was turned into a wolf and wanted to see for myself and to make sure he was alright." Castiel said. " So what happened?"

Dean and Bobby re told the story and then told Cas the reason Sam had hurt was because of the hybrid the scientist had created. Castiel was angry but relieved that Sam was alright for most part.

"Have you found a way to turn him back?" Castiel asked.

"No. But a friend of mine looking. She said it'd take a few weeks to a month to figure it out but she's confident she'll find a way." Bobby said.

"I see. Well. I have no important matters to attend to, I wish to stay." Castiel said.

"Suit yourself." Bobby said.

Castiel nodded and took Sammy into the living room while Dean and Bobby cleaned the kitchen. The angel and tiny wolf began to play again until Dean called bedtime.

Dean carried a freshly bathed Sammy to the bedroom and laid down with him while Castiel took the other bed. While angels didn't need sleep, Cas took a liking to it. Sammy sleepily turned around in circles and then snuggled against his brother. Dean rubbed his back while whispering to him. Soon everyone was asleep, and a suprise was waiting for them the next morning.

The morning Dean woke to smell of bacon. His mouth watered.

'Good old bacon.' Dean thought as he waking up.

He sat up and noticed that something or rather someone was missing! He looked around the room and then bolted downstairs. He relaxed when he saw his brothers legs from the table and headed back upstairs to get dressed.

He came down and greeted everyone. He had to do a double take when he saw Sammy. He rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and he wasn't. His baby grew! Not a lot but enough that Sam's head came up to at least below his knee a little.

"Sammy. You grew a little last night!" Dean said.

Sammy panted happily. He knew but thought it was funny Dean was so shocked.

"Yup. Called Addie this morning. She said the rate he might be going at, he'll be fully grown by the end of the week." Bobby said.

"Oh man. You're gigantic as a human. I wonder how big you'll be once you're fully grown?" Dean questioned.

_Bet I'll still tower over you._

"He said, he bets he'll still over tower you." Castiel said sipping his coffee.

Dean blinked. "You can understand him?"

"Yes. Yes I can." Castiel said.

"Huh." Dean said.

Dean grabbed a cup of coffee and began eating his breakfast while Cas took Sam outside. Once done in the kitchen Dean went outside and saw Castiel and Sammy play with a ball. Soon everyone including Bobby were playing.

**Aww! Cutting it here! Sorry guys, I got another early start tomorrow! **

**Until Next Time! BUTTER BUSCUITS!**


	11. Guess Who?

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Miss me? I missed you! So sorry for the delay! My friends decided to kidnap me and go on a roadtrip. Tomorrow we're heading off to our next destination but we finally found a place with free wifi and I wanted to get this out because I don't know if the next place will have free wifi or not, if so then you'll get an update tomorrow or Friday. But I wanted to get this out tonight just in case. So thank you so much for your patience, when I get bsck home I should be able to put out more updates. So without further ado let's get going! When we last saw our heroes Sammy grew a little! Whoo! And Cas playing with puppy Sam was too cute! Let's see what's going on tonight!**

**A/N 2: If Sam acts off, that would be the wolf instincts he now has. **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are brought to you by me but I blame the zombie next to me...wait...**

**Guess Who?**

Later that week

A happily panting Sammy wolf was sitting on the floor next to Bobby and Cas as the two fixed breakfast. Dean was still fast asleep and Sam woke up a few minutes to mouth watering bacon. He was hoping Bobby would drop some or Cas would drop some pancakes. But the two didn't drop anything.

Bobby was trying hard not to laugh at the puppy eyed wolf sitting next to him. He knew what he wanted but he wasn't going to drop any food. Although he relented a little and gave him a strip to munch on.

"There ya go boy. Now go wake that fool brother of yours." Bobby said.

Sam just wagged his tail and bounded up the stairs. When he got to the top he quietly crept into his and Dean's room and trotted over to the near bed. Dean always insisted he have to bed closet to the door.

Sam sat down next to the bed and nudged Deans arm that was hanging off. Dean mumbled and rolled over. Sammy went over to the other side and pawed at his brothers shoulder whining. Dean groaned and rolled over again.

Sam huffed. He stood up and placed his front paws on the bed and let loud bark. Dean startled and fell off the bed.

"Sonuvabitch!" Dean shouted.

Sam trotted over and licked Deans face. He then sat back on his hackles and panted happily with tongue lolling out. Dean glared at the wolf in front of him and then got a closer look.

"Sammy! You're huge!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam just panted happily some more and gave Dean a smug smile. _Yup! Still bigger than you!_

"Really? Stand on your hind legs. Let's see how tall you are." Dean said standing up.

Castiel gave Sam, Dean, and Bobby the power to communicate with their minds instead of using the voice collar.

Sammy got up on his hind legs and placed his front paws on Deans shoulders. Sammy was huge on all fours, but on two he was still big!

"Damn!" Dean cursed.

Sam sat back down and sighed contently as Dean rubbed his head. Dean grabbed his bag and jumped in the shower. When he got out the smell of bacon filled the whole house. Dean licked his lips, he smirked when Sam did the said. After he laced his boots Dean ushered Sam downstairs and joined the others for breakfast.

After breakfast Addison called and wanted to check out Sam to make sure he was okay. Bobby called her earlier and told her that Sam had grown just like she said.

"Okay Sam hop up on the scale please." Addison said.

Sam got on the scale and Addison took his weight and height. She then gave him the same physical when she first met him and she was pleased to say their were no problems.

"Sam here is prefectly healthy. He's at the normal weight and height for a male wolf. Good job monitoring his diet, and continue to do so. The wrong foods will make him very sick. Also watch his growth, if there's the slightest change notify me right away something could be wrong. Any questions?" Addison asked.

"Yeah. How's the reverse serum coming?" Dean asked rubbing his brothers head.

"It's coming along. I think I might be closer to the answers and getting the serum ready to turn this guy back." Addison said patting Sam's head who whined happily.

"When will it be ready?" Bobby asked.

"About a week, give or take." Addison said.

"Cool. So I'll have my pain in the ass brother back huh?" Dean smiled.

"Yep, soon enough. Well we're finished here. You know what to do and where to find me if anything happens." Addison said.

"We will." Dean said giving her a hug.

Addison smiled. She patted Dean on the back and he winked at her when he pulled away. He also promised to pick her up later for a date to thank her for all she's done for them.

"See you later than Dean. Behave Sam." Addison said.

They bid her bye and she got back to work.

Later that evening

"I don't understand why Dean's making such a fuss?" Castiel questioned.

"Well that's Dean for yeah. He just wants to impress Addie." Bobby said.

Castiel nodded and watched Dean run up and down stairs, fuss over his hair, making sure Castiel and Bobby watched Sam, clean the Impala, and all around making a huge mess of things.

"What do you think Sammy? This one or this one?" Dean asked holding up two t shirts. One black and one gray.

Sam pawed at the black one. He didn't care for the color but Dean liked it.

"Good choice Sammy! I knew I could count on you!" Dean praised and he scratched Sam behind the ears.

Sam smiled. He hadn't seen Dean do this in years. Normally he went to a bar and come back with a girl and he chill in the Impala. He watched as Dean slicked his hair and spiked it. Dean turned to Sam and stuck out his arms.

"Well? Do I look good or what?" Dean asked.

Sam barked.

"You're right. I always look good. Alright. I'm off! Be good kiddo!" Dean said as he bolted out the door.

A few hours later found the wolf and angel playing outside while Bobby worked on a few cars.

Cas was got ready to throw the ball when he heard Sam growling and standing in a fighting postion. His thick fur was sticking out, and the growling turned to snarling.

"What is it Sam?" Castiel asked kneeling next to wolf.

Sam didn't say anything, just kept snarling. Castiel stood as he sensed something in the area. It wasn't another angel. 'It can't be. Can it?'

"Sam come on. Sam let's go." Cas said pulling Sam towards the house. He grabbed Bobby and explained everything. Bobby dialed Dean after listening to the angel.

_"I'm on my way back." Dean said._

"Alright be careful." Bobby said.

_"I will." Dean hung up._

Bobby rolled his eyes and muttered 'idjit' to himself. He looked over towards Sam who was just staring out the window. He'd stopped growling when they got inside but he and Cas still sensed danger.

The next thing they knew the ppwer went off and laughing could be heard. But they knew that laugh!

**Uh oh! Wonder who showed up? Any guesses? **

**Until Next Time! *sniff* I has no more Twislers...**


	12. For something wicked this way comes

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I missed you guys so much! I'm back from my road trip! It was fun! We called it the 'Winchester Roadie'. XD! Anyways, since I'm home now I'll be able to put out more updates! I was going to have this one out last night but I remembered I had an early doctors appointment and had to hit the bed early. So without further ado, here's the chapter you've been waiting for! When we last saw our heroes Sammy grew! And is still bigger than Dean! Lol! Later they heard a familiar voice! Uh oh! Let's go see what goes on! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own but I blame the sedative my doc gave me...I'm still woozy.**

**For something wicked this way comes**

"Show yourself coward!" Bobby shouted.

"Calm yourself Robert." The voice said.

"Death?" Castiel asked.

"Hello Castiel." Death smiled.

"Get the hell out here you soul stealing bastard!" Dean said.

"Ah. Dean. Right on time." Death said glancing at a watch that appeared on his wrist.

"On time? For what?" Dean asked.

"For the news." Death said. "And you may speak Samuel. We can all understand you now."

_What news do you possibly have for us? Is one of us going to die?_

They all could hear the nervous tone in the youngest voice. Dean gently patted his head and then stroked his back soothingly.

"No one's going to die. Right?" Dean glared at the being for scaring his Sammy.

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. Be prepared hunters and angel, for something wicked this way comes." Death said and with a flick of his wrist he was gone.

"Get back here Death and explain!" Dean yelled.

_Dean. I think he means danger is heading our way. If not now then soon, and one of us may make it out alive._

"So he came to warn us? And no one is dying!" Dean asked.

"So it seems. I shall remain until the threat is over." Cas said.

"Alright you and Dean can go around and check the wards. Make new ones if they're needed. Sam here and I can do a little digging and keep an out for any signs of danger." Bobby said.

Dean and Cas nodded and headed off to check the wards inside and out while Sam and Bobby got straight to work. They looked in books for omens and such. They also found more sigils that could defend them and made charms. Dean and Castiel went around the house and outside and check the wards and replaced the old ones if needed, then they hung the charms and looked for any omens or signs. Not finding or seeing anything they headed off back to the house. Dean was getting tired and knew Bobby was too. Plus before bed Dean wanted to clean the guns and sharpen the knives.

They walked back in to Bobby making new salt rounds and melting silver and iron for bullets. Dean panicked a little when he didn't see Sam at first but relaxed when he saw he was sleeping at Bobbys feet. He smiled and took a picture. He knelt down and gently ran his hand through the soft, thick fur. His smile grew when Sammy leaned into his touch.

"He conked out about ten minutes ago. I figure the poor boy's exhausted growing up so fast." Bobby said.

"Yeah. One minute he's so tiny, then the next he's huge." Dean said. "You know I never wanted Sammy to grow up."

"Why is that Dean?" Castiel asked curious.

"Because of all this. What we do, what we became, how we were raised. I wanted him to be little and oblivious forever." Dean admitted sadly.

But it was true. Dean didn't want Sammy to grow up. He wanted to be little forever. From his first time training to his first hunt, he wanted Sam to stay oblivious to what was really lurking in the dark. He'd protect him regardless. But he always thought Sammy was better off not knowing what went bump in the night.

He looked down and saw two sleepy hazel eyes blinking at him. Dean chuckled.

'Forever young huh Sammy?' Dean asked. "Hey sleepyhead. Time for bed."

Sam yawned then stood and stretched. His joints popped happily. He then shook out his fur and said his goodnights to everyone.

"Ain't you going?" Bobby asked heading to his room.

"Yeah. But I want to clean the weapons first." Dean said.

"Why not show me how to do them Dean? I can have them prepped and ready for you." Castiel said.

Dean thought for moment and then nodded. He got all the equipment and showed Castiel how to sharpen the knives, how to take apart the guns and put them back together, then he showed him how to clean each part of the gun.

"Think you got it?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I got it. Go sleep. Sam is waiting for you." Cas said waving him off.

"Alright. You need help look at the notes I gave you." Dean said heading up the stairs.

Castiel looked at the weapons before him and took a deep breath. He certainly had his work cut out for him. But he was determined to make Dean proud. He sat down at the desk and got to work.

Upstairs

Dean made his way upstairs. He took a quick shower and headed into the bedroom. He smiled when he saw Sammy curled on his bed. Since Sammy had turned he's been sleeping with Dean instead of the floor or his own bed. Dean dressed in his sleep pants and climbed under the covers. He sighed. He could hear the gears turning in his brothers head, so to calm him he hummed so Metallica. He smiled when Sam sighed and fell into peaceful slumber.

"Good night Sammy." Dean yawned and joined his brother in sleep.

Sam's mind was racing! He couldn't calm down. What threat was coming? Who was going to be hurt, if anyone was going to get hurt? When was the threat coming? His thoughts were halted when he heard humming. And Metallica no less! Sam sighed. He felt calmer and fell to sleep.

Outside

Hidden in the shadows a creature bared his razor sharp teeth. They were covered in bleed and flesh. The creature snarled and left.

He would the hunters their peace for tonight. But come tomorrow, he was going to devour them and please his master. The Winchesters would cease to exist once he was done with them.

**Oh snap! RUN Y'ALL RUN! Any guesses to who or what our new villian is? And who the master is?**

**Until Next Time! THE PLOT BUNNIES ARE BACK!**


	13. Damn Hounds!

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I meant to have this up last night, but I came down with a stress migraine and I couldn't really focus anyways. Sowwy! So last nights episode...OMG! Season 9 is amazing so far! If none of you haven't seen the first few episodes yet, I won't spoil it for you. I don't like or do spoilers. But OMG! I'm going to need more tissues and ice cream! Lol! So anyways! When we last saw our heroes, a new villian had appeared! Oh no! What does he want? And what is he? Let's go shall we? **

**SnarryMoreidLover-Or prehaps all three! DUN DUN DUN! Nah, I'm joking. But you got one them right! Stay tuned and see which!**

**nupinoop296-He is! I want a wolf Sam! Don't worry! Momma Dean will take care of baddies!**

**Souless666-As Dean said 'Demons I get. People are weird'. Lol! But yes. There's an explaination to his transformation. All will be revealed soon!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are-CAS! I SAID NO TV!**

**Damn Hounds!**

Castiel put down the now shiny and clean Taurus. All weapons were now clean, reloaded, and sharpened. He sighed and decided to go outside and check the wards. He did a triple check to be on the safe side. He was about to check to them again one last time when he heard a whiny noise. He slowly reached for the blade in his coat and slowly turned to find a large wolf standing there.

He let a relieved breath and knelt down. He scratched Sam behind his ears.

"Sam you're suppose to be asleep. What are doing out here?" Castiel asked.

_I could ask you the same thing._

"I was just checking the wards once more for the night. Now come on before Dean finds us out here and gets angry." Cas said leading the way back to the house.

Sam had woken up due to a nightmare but didn't want to wake Dean so he went to check on the angel, when he didn't see him he panicked a little and went to find him.

"So that's why you're awake. But you knew Dean wouldn't have minded." Cas said sitting on the old couch.

_I know. But he needs sleep. I've functioned on less._

Castiel shook his head. Sam sure was stubborn. He needed the sleep as well. The angel didn't want Sam to get sick because of his nightmares. He beckoned Sam to join on the couch.

Sam saw Castiel beconking him to the couch. So he jumped up and laid down. He hestantly laid his head across the angels lap. He relaxed when Cas chuckled and stroked his back soothingly. Soon the TV became background noise as he drifted off.

The next morning

Dean awoke expecting Sam to bark at him or something. He waited a few minutes but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and looked around. He bolted up when he didn't see Sammy anywhere. He threw back the covers and flew down the stairs.

He knew Bobby was in the kitchen and Cas was around somewhere. But where was Sammy? He looked in the kitchen and saw Bobby cooking breakfast. No Sam and no Castiel. He looked in the living and smiled. On the couch was the angel and beast. Castiel was laughing at some cartoon and Sammy was sleeping with his head in his lap.

Dean smile grew when Cas rubbed his brothers head when he was getting restless. He quietly went back upstairs and got dressed. He came back down to see Cas and Sam as they were. He smiled again and took out his phone. He snapped a picture and went to go help Bobby with breakfast.

After breakfast Bobby deemed it safe enough to go work in the garage so he did along with Dean and Cas and Sam played in the yard within Dean eyesight of course.

_Come on Cas! Throw it hard! I'm gonna catch it this time!_

Castiel nodded and threw the ball as hard as he could and watched Sam take off after it. Dean looked over and watched. He smiled as Sam bolted after ball. Sam was always fastest in the family. He smiled even more when Sam caught the ball.

"He's out!" Dean shouted.

Sam howled and laughed. Baseball was Deans sport and soccer was his. But it made him laugh whenever he catch the ball the 'ghost man runner' was out and if he missed he was safe. He brought the ball back to Cas. He stopped halfway and turned to stand in fighting postion and began growling.

"Sam? What is it?" Castiel asked standing next to the large wolf.

Dean and Bobby noticed and joined Cas.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I do not know. We were playing and he just started growling." Cas said.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked.

Suddenly there was another growl. Sam began snarling as the growling got louder.

"It's a Hellhound! Cas zap us back to the house! We need our weapons!" Dean shouted.

Sam and the Hellhound were already fighting and the angel watched. When Sam yelped in pain the angel sprung into action. They gathered their needed weapons and headed back out.

"Here. This'll help us see the Hellhound." Bobby said handing Dean a special pair of glasses. Castiel was an angel and could already see Hellhounds.

Dean put the glasses on and hurried back to Sam.

"SAMMY!" He shouted as the Hellhound took Sam down, he fired a round and hit the beast in the leg.

Sam got back up and took hound down and started tearing at his neck. Each time Sammy went down either hunter or angel took a shot at the hound. When Sam got in the next hit and out the hound down Castiel stepped forward and took out the Hellhound with his blade.

Castiel then zapped them back to the house and made sigils so that the no demon or Hellhound could get in. He then turned to Dean who was trying to wake his injured brother.

"Sam? Sammy! Wake up! Come on buddy!" Dean pleaded. "Sam! Nappy time's over kiddo, wake up!"

Bobby tended to the wounds as best as he could but they needed a professional. But they couldn't leave! Not without being torn to shreds by a Hellhound.

"You're gonna be okay Sammy." Dean whispered. "Cas go get Addie and bring her here! She can help."

Castiel nodded and vanished. Dean resumed quietly whispering to his brother hoping to wake him while Bobby re loaded guns and tended to Sams wounds. The two hunters winced as Sam whimpered in pain. He needed help and they hoped Cas could go get it in time. Dean paled suddenly.

"Sam?" Dean asked. He felt for a pulse and paled even further.

"SAMMY!"

**I know I'm evil. But I have to end it here for the night! Sorry doves!**

**Until Next Time! *munches on Halloween candy with Sam* Me and Sam: WHEE!**


	14. Saving Sammy

**A/N: Dean: Hey guys! How's it going? Batman here to do announcments! I bet you're wondering where Pancake is huh? Well, she's hiding. Her youngest brother, and her mother ganged up on her today and ragged on her for the stupidest shit ever (she doesn't get along with them too well). So needless to say they fought all day and Pancake's not happy. So, Bobby, Cas, and Sammy are trying to calm her down and get her to sleep a little before she has a anxiety attack (which she hasn't had in since 6th grade) or stress migraine. Anyways, she told me to tell you guys she's sorry for the delay. So, when we last saw us, we were attacked by a Hellhound! And Sammy's hurt! When I find the bastard that sent it after us I'll rip his ! #$%^& throat out! Ahem...So let's see if Cas has brought back help! Onwards fellow Caped Cursaders!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes belong to Pancake, I don't blame her. She can't type when she's mad.**

**Saving Sammy**

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

Sam had stopped breathing. Dean shouted at Bobby to find a way to perform CPR on a wolf. Dean strated firmly rubbing the large wolfs back while whispereing to him to come back.

"Please Sammy. Don't do this. Don't you dare leave me!" Dean pleaded.

"Sorry son I got nothing." Bobby said sadly.

Dean cursed. His breath hitched and the tears began to fall. Suddenly a small gasp brought him back to reality. He placed his hand in front of the wolfs snot and sobbed out a breath of relief. Sam was breathing!

"That's my boy." Dean said shakingly. "Hold on a little longer Sammy. Cas went to get help."

As if on cue the flutter of wings was heard and Addison was already going to work assesing Sam.

"I need to start an IV so someone go get a pole or something to hole the bag. Dean I need you to your hand on his chest and let me know the minute he stops breathing again. I'm also going to need towels, some hot water, and blankets. LET'S MOVE PEOPLE!" Addison commanded.

Bobby and Castiel went off to get the requested items while Addison worked to save Sammy's life.

The IV was started, wounds were being opened and throughly cleaned, breathing and vitals were closely being monitered, stitches were put in. Addison would give an order, someone would obey. They all stayed as the young doctor worked. They couldn't bear to leave the room in case their youngest took a turn for the worst or worse.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days. Well not days. But that's what it felt like to Dean atleast. He had one hand on Sam's chest and another was carefully holding the paw with the IV in it, the other paw was mangled and heavily bandaged. In his head he pleaded with Sammy to just hold on.

Three hours later Addison was done. She had done her best to patch the young wolf. She hoped that whatever attacked them they would destroy it. With her work finished she gave one final assesment and packed up her kit. She then cleaned up and arranged Sam so he was more comfortable.

"Okay guys. I did everything I could. The rest is up to him now, but I say he has a good chance. He's young and healthy, and the damage isn't as bad as I thought. Just be sure to change the IV and give the right medicines at the right time. I'll them down for you. His breathing has improved so that's a good sign. Keep those bandages clean and watch for infection. I know I said he has a good chance but an infection is the last thing he needs." Addison said writing down the list of medications and times to give them.

"Thank you so much Addie." Dean said.

"No problem Dean." Addison said with a warm smile.

She handed Dean the list and medications. She checked over the others for injuries and made sure Sam was good.

"Any news on yer research?" Bobby asked handing her a cup of coffee motioning for her to sit.

"Glad you asked. I'm a few steps closer to getting the answers and a serum that'll change him back." Addison said.

"Good. So how much longer?" Dean asked.

"Not much. A week maybe give or take." She said sipping her coffee.

"That's good." Bobby said.

"I've also done some digging about that scientist." Addison said.

"Oh. Well let's hear it." Dean said curious.

"The scientist was known as Dr. Kyle Bahn. He was a World War II medic. One day he got an idea. After a patient was taken to him after being torn up by a wendigo, he thought what if he created a wendigo to help fight? Then no one would stop their side and they'd be victorious. "The Axis will prevail with my creations" he told the people. They didn't believe him. But he started to create super monsters. But that wasn't enough. He wanted to create super humans and animals. Hence why Sam's a wolf. He wanted to continue his research so that he would have an army of his own to dominate the world. But his research was flawed as the expirements would turn on him or die too quickly." Addison relayed.

"So you're telling us he wanted to make super monsters and start another war? And my little brother was a part of it?" Dean asked furious. He wished he could raise the bastard and kill him again.

"Yup. Sam according to a reliable source was a 'perfect' specimen to be his right hand. Then the rest you guys killing him and stopping World War III." Addison said finishing the last of her coffee.

They talked for a little bit but then Addison was called back to clinic. Castiel took her back and came back. He sat with Dean and watched the injured Sam breath.

"Why don't you get some sleep. Both of you. I'll watch Sam for a while." Castiel said.

"No! I'm not leaving him!" Dean hissed.

"Dean, you won't be any good to him if pass out from exhaustion. Just go lie down for few hours. I will come get right away if something changes." Castiel said firmly.

"Fine. But you better come get if you so much as feel danger." Dean said.

"I will. Go." Cas waved him off.

Dean snorted and grumbled all the way up the stairs with Bobby following right behind him. With those two in bed Castiel kept his vigil. He sat on the floor next to wolf. He'd change his bandages, the IV, give him the meds he needed via injection.

Soon Castiel found himself gently stroking the large wolf in comfort and talking to him softly. Telling him stories. He wished there was more he could do. He wanted to heal him but didn't want to risk it. The slightest change in his wolf form could mean change in his human form. So no angelic healing this time.

So the whole night the angel kept his watch over the youngest family member.

**Dean: Man! That was intense! And the scientist! Whoo! Can you say crazy? Well the others got Pancake to calm down and tucked into bed. Hopefully tomorrow will be better for her. See ya!**

**Until Next Time! Dean: Same Bat time! Same Bat channel!**


	15. Brotherly fluff is fluffly

**A/N: Gooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for disappearing on you! But as Dean mentioned in the last chapter my mom, youngest brother, and I got into one of world famous fights, then shit got worse so I left to stay with a friend for a few days to cool off. I'm home now, but we've been going at it since I got back so don't be surprised if I take off for a more days again. If I do I'll try to take my laptop this time. Anyways, thank you guys so much for your love and patience! You guys are great and make writing worth while! So thank you! Now let's get going shall we? When we last saw our heroes, Sammy got help in time and is now on the mend! Let's see how he's doing tonight! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are-Gabe! Why are you wearing a dress?**

**Brotherly fluff is fluffly**

The morning sun peeked through the window of the living room at the Singer household. Castiel had kept up vigil all through out the night and continued it now. He made sure Sam got his meds, cleaned his wounds, change the bandages, changed the IV when it got low, and anything else that needed his attention.

Castiel changed the bandages once more that morning and resumed his vigil. He stroked Sams soft fur gently not wanting to wake the healing wolf. He smiled when Sam leaned into his touch. When he first met Sam he thought what the other angels thought of him. As a monster. But over time he had gotten to know Sam and now he knew Sam was no monster. Far from it. To him, Sam was like a little brother to him and like Dean, he would do anything to protect him.

"Morning." Dean greeted as he came in showered, shaven, and fully dressed. "How is he this morning?" Dean gently rubbed his brothers head.

"Good morning. He is stable but has yet to awaken." Castiel said.

"He'll wake up. He's too stubborn to stay down long. Coffee?" Dean asked heading into the kitchen.

"Yes please." Cas said.

A few minutes later Bobby came walking in and asked the same thing as Dean did, and Castiel assured the older hunter Sam was alright. Breakfast was a quiet affair. They ate in the living room not wanting to be away from the youngest for too long.

About a few hours later eveyone was sitting in the living room. Bobby at his desk researching, Castiel watching for trouble from the window, Dean was on the floor with Sammy's head in his lap, stroking his back gently.

"I wish you'd wake up already kiddo." Dean whispered.

As if he was heard Sammy whimpered and stirred.

"Sammy? Hey little brother you with me?" Dean asked. "Come on buddy, give me something."

Sammy's eyes fluttered for moment then closed. After a minute he was able to open them again.

"Hey you. About time you woke up." Dean said.

Sam looked up his brother. He was a bit groggy and dizzy. He chalked it up to the drugs when he noticed an IV line in his front left leg. Was he hurt that badly?

_What happened?_

"What do you remember?" Dean asked not liking that Sam didn't remember.

_Death came and warned us about something. And then the Hellhound. _

"Yeah. You fought it off but there's more than one. We have to stay inside until we can figure a plan to get rid of them. But that'll come after you heal." Dean said. He saw Sam was ready to protest. "I mean it Sammy. You stopped breathing! I'm not taking any chances. You're going to heal first."

_Okay. _

"Good boy." Dean teased. He chuckled when Sam nipped at his hand. "You doing okay?"

_Yeah. Just really tired._

"Go back to sleep. I'll wake you later so you can eat." Dean said.

Sam nodded and snuggled into his brother. He sighed and fell to sleep.

"He okay Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. He'll be fine. Just needs to rest and heal." Dean said.

"He's too stubborn to stay down long." Castiel said.

Dean laughed. It was true. His little brother truely has the Winchester stubborness. He looked down at his brother and smiled. His Sammy just needed his big brother and he'd be up and about in no time. Just like when he was little.

"Just need the old big brother touch huh buddy?" Dean whispered into his brothers ear.

Sammy smiled and snuggled closer to his brother. Bobby and Castiel watched the brothers and smiled. Their bond was something else. One could always tell when the other was hurt or sick, when they were upset, wether they needed comfort or space, how to find each other when they lost or seperated on a hunt. One could only dream of having a bond like theirs.

Soon both brothers were asleep and stayed asleep until Dean snapped awake.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Dean what's wrong?" Castiel said.

"I don't know." Dean said.

Dean looked his sibling and saw nothing out of place. But his breathing was laboured and he was he was hot!

"He's burning up! Cas go get Addie!" Dean said urgently.

Castiel nodded and disappeared. Bobby went to go get some cold water and an ice pack to cool off the now sick wolf.

"It's okay Sammy. Everything's going to be fine." Dean whispered to his brother.

Sam whimpered and his trembling got worse!

"He's seizing!" Bobby exclaimed. "We got to cool him down now!"

"SAMMY!" Dean cried.

**God I'm evil! Sorry guys! But I gave you some nice brotherly fluff! **

**Until Next Time! Gabe: Don't I look flawless? Me: I need therapy...**


	16. On the mend

**A/N: Dean: Hey guys! Your favorite ultimate Batman here! Pancake took off again. Her mother and youngest brother just won't leave her alone. So she's staying with a friend until her mother cools off. But she would like to apologize for the delay. She was too angry to write and needed some space. She's alright now, just doesn't want to go home. Right now, Pancake, her friend, Castiel, and Sammy have built a blanket fort and are watching scary movies while dining on Halloween candy. Pancake also sends her love to you guys and she missed you! So while my bro and the others keeps Pancake distracted and calm, when we last saw us! My baby came down with a high fever and had a seizure!WHHHHHHHHHHHHHY? Don't worry! Big brother will save you! **

**Dean: Enjoy!**

**Dean: All mista *Pancake, Sammy, Castiel, and friend bouncing off the walls from sugar high***

**On the mend**

"Hold on little brother. Castiel went to get Addie. Shhhh. It's alright. Big brothers here." Dean whispered in his brothers ear.

Sammy's seizure had stop after a minute but he had yet to wake up. He was sure his fever was higher and his breathing was labored.

"Dean. What happened?" Addison said kneeling next to the ailing wolf.

"He spiked a fever and then he just out of the blue had a seizure!" Dean voice cracked.

Addison nodded and montioned for the angel to give her her bag. Addison began her examination and found the problem.

"You can relax Dean. One Sam's wounds became infected. And since we caught it in time, I can easily fix it and he'll be back to himself in no time." Addison said.

Dean nodded and began breathing again. Sammy had scared him to death twice now. For punishment he was going to mother hen him to death! Andhe wasn't leaving his sight, and he was grounded.

"There we go. Good as new. I cleaned out the wound and infection, and just to be on the safe side I cleaned out the wounds as well. You guys did good keeping the bandages and wounds clean. An infection doesn't normally set in right away, but it isn't un heard of. Sam here just caught a small virus and the infection took hold. The high fever was what caused the seizure. With the infection gone and with the fever reducer he'll be alright." Addison explained.

"Is there anything we need to do?" Castiel asked.

"Just keep your eye on him and continue giving him his meds as instructed." Addison said.

"Thank you so much Addie." Dean said.

"You're welcome Dean. I'll be back in a week to check on him. Alright angel boy, I'm ready to go back. I have other patients to attend to." Addison said.

"Bye." Bobby and Dean said in unison.

"Bye guys." Addison waved.

With that Castiel took her back and re appeared quickly. He took a seat on the couch and postioned himself on in a way that he could keep an eye on the Hellhounds outside and on Sam. Bobby sat back at his desk and continued working on a way to get of the hounds. Dean re took his place on the floor and placed Sam's head in his lap. He gently stroked the soft fur and whispered to him.

Two days later

The Hellhounds were getting restless, so was Sammy. He felt better and the IV was gone. He was able to stay awake and could keep food down. His fever was gone, his wound were healing nicely. But he really needed to get out. But with the Hellhounds it wasn't possible. Even if it was, Dean had grounded him. Speaking of Dean he kept his word. He was mothering Sammy to death and not letting him out of his sight.

"Sammy I know you're restless, but please lay down. You're still healing." Dean said. Sammy was pacing again without realizing.

Sam whined but obeyed. He panted when he felt his brother petting him.

"I know buddy. Hang in there a little longer." Dean soothed.

_I can't help it. I want to help with the Hellhounds and-_

"I know kiddo. Just hold for a few more days." Dean said.

_Yeah okay._

"Good boy." Dean teased.

Sam growled at him and Dean laughed. Sam laid his head n Dean's lap and fell to sleep by his hand gently rubbing his back and the sounds of his family. Dean smiled and soon he joined his brother in sleep.

Bobby and Castiel after making a supply run found the brothers that way and smiled. Bobby took a picture, so did Cas. They put away the supplies and got back to work quietly so the brothers could sleep im peace for a little while.

Outside

The injured leader of the pack of Hellhounds returned and broke through the protective wards.

With Sammy still healing and the unaware it was the perfect time for a surprise attack! This time he would not fail his master!

**Dean: UH OH! That's not good! And my baby's alright! WHOO!**

**Until Next Time: Dean: Those four are going to crash so hard later.**


	17. Back to Hell you hounds!

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I missed you all! Sorry I went AWOL on you. But I had to get away from my mother. I'm still at my friends place, and will probably be there until next week. Hopefully things will have finally settled down. Anywho, tomorrow or the 30th I'll be bringing you guys a Supernatural Halloween fic! Whoo! So keep your eyes peeled! When we last saw our heroes! Sammy's okay! Whoo! And a Hellhound found his way in! Oh no! I hope they're prepared and can stop them! Let's go!**

**SnarryMoreidLover-Don't worry! TeamFreeWill's got this! They'll take down those Hellhounds!**

**JensenAcklesfan-I missed you too! And yes, again! Those guys really can't stay out of trouble. Lol!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mist-...what was I going to say?**

**Back to Hell you hounds!**

Sammy awoke with a start. The fur on the back of his neck was standing on edge. The aura in the room felt dreadful and dead, not relaxed and eased. He also smelled blood. His and anothers. He sniffed the air and whined. He knew that scent!

"Sammy?" Dean yawned. He was woken up by Sam's movements. "What's wrong?"

Castiel and Bobby shared a look and watched as the large wolf scrambled for the front door snarling.

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

They sprung up and gathered their weapons, and Dean and Bobby got their special glasses, when they heard a yelp. They raced to the door and saw their youngest had been dragged outside and was now about to battle the lead Hellhound again.

_No touch the wolf! He is mine! We have a score to settle pup!_

_If it's a score you want to settle then I settle it and send you whimpering back to your master!_

_You insolent little brat!_

Lightning lit up the night sky and the two canines took their fighting stances and stared each other down until a bolt of lightning hit a car and the battle began.

The others tried to watch while they took down the other hounds and sent them back to whence they came.

Sam had successfully dodged another attack and proceeded to pounce on the Hell bound canine. He did just that and bit his neck near the jugular vein. He got a mouth full of it blood and nearly gagged and choked. But none the less he held on and bit harder and deeper.

The lead Hellhound howled and wirthed in pain as the large wolf tightened his hold on his neck. He clawed Sam's face but he he didn't let go. He howled when he felt the pup's claws sink into his chest. He finally managed to get throw Sam off pin him to a car choking him with a massive paw. He didn't too much fight left due to blood loss, but if he was to die then this one was going with him!

Sam whimpered and choked as tried to take in air. The others had beaten and banished the other Hellhounds and were now trying to help him but Castiel held them back saying this was Sa battle and not to interfere. They could only interfere if Sam wanted them to, but he didn't want them to. This was his fight and he was going to win!

With a mighty howl Sammy pushed off the hound and tackled him to the ground. He raised his paw and with one swipe his opened the Hell bound canines neck. Blood poured out his neck. The lead Hellhound was no more.

Sammy panted. He was dizzy and tired. Some of the old wounds opened and he had new ones. None of which were serious but needed attention. He slumped to ground and heard his brother calling for him. He raised his head and looked into the concerned eyes of his brother.

"Hey big guy. You doing okay?" Dean asked while examining him and the damage.

_Yeah. I'm just really sore and tired._

"I bet you are. Come on let's go inside and get you taken care of." Dean said leading the tired wolf inside.

"Castiel and I will take care of the mess out here." Bobby said.

Dean nodded and took Sammy upstairs for a bath. Sam was too tired to care that his brother was bathing him. Once he was free from the dirt and blood, Dean lead him to their bedroom and montioned for him to lie down on his bed. Sam obeyed and laid on his left side. Dean began assessing him and determined the wounds were something he was patch up. He re patched and stitched the old wounds as well as the new ones. He had no concussion or broken/bruised ribs or any broken bones. Which was good. The last thing he wanted was to drag Addison back here for the umpteenth time.

Soon Sammy was warm, medicated, and peacefully sleeping. Dean took this time to shower and patch up any wounds he had. He had also went to check on the other two. They were alright and the mess was cleaned up. Dean went back to his slumbering brother. Suddenly feeling drained he crawled into bed with his brother. He was soon sound asleep with his little brother in his protective hold.

Soon the Salvage yard was once again quiet and peaceful. The hunters and wolf wer sleeping peacefully while the angel kept watch ready to defend his family if something were to attack during the night.

**WHOO! That was epic! I hope tomorrow's episode will be epic! **

**Until Next Time! I can has cookie?**


	18. Those Damn Cliffies!

**A/N: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Ughh. You guys. Thank you so much for being patient with me and my delays. Things between my mom, youngest brother, and I are still not good. I was only planning on staying with my friend for a week or two, but I'll be with her for a while. Don't fret though! I have my trusty laptop so I can write! Whee! Anyways. The Halloween special I made is up! I meant to you guys before I headed of to Alaska to see my friend and my wolves, but my flight got switched! And yes I has wolves! They don't live with me because I lack space and the license, so they live with my friend and his aunt (who cares for wounded or abandonded pups). Anywho! This story is sadly coming to it's end! So my Army of the Dark Side, go to my story board and pick any story you would like me to do next! Now without further ado! When we last left our heroes, Sammy kicked ass! And the Hellhounds are back to Hell! Let's go see how our baby's doing!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are magnsg[mcam Kane! Heel boy! (One of my wolves)**

**Those Damn Cliffies!**

A few weeks later

"Sammy! Slow down!" Dean said.

Sam was finally healed from the Hellhound attack. Dean didn't want Sam to push himself so hard after everything.

_Sorry big brother! I'm just happy to finally be able to go outside!_

"I know. But go easy. I'm pretty sure Addie's getting tired of look at you." Dean teased.

Sammy growled at him. He wondered though if Addison had found the answer yet. He hoped. Not that he didn't mind his wolf body or anything, he missed his old body and he was sure Dean missed him too. He inwardly sighed. He told Dean he was going for a walk in the woods and headed off. He wandered for a while and sat down and sighed again.

_**What's wrong pup?**_

Sam jumped. He looked to see and old German Shepard sitting next to him. The old Shepard chuckled.

_**Didn't mean to startle you son. Now. What's wrong?**_

_No it's okay. And I can't tell you. You won't believe me anyways._

_**Oh. How about I tell you what I think. I think you're a human and looking for a way to revert back to one.**_

_Whoa. Good guess. Wanna explain?_

_**My human was a Hunter once upon a time.**_

_I see. But how did you know I was human?_

The old Shepard chuckled.

_**You have human written all over you. **_

Sam smiled and chuckled. Of course.

_**So pup. Got a name?**_

_I'm Sam. You?_

_**I'm Havoc.**_

_Havoc?_

_**My human was in the Military back in the day. He found me abandonded and fighting for my life as a puppy. He raised and trained me, I also became a part of his team. We went on so missions. Including the Black Ops. I was needed for tracking, search and rescue, quick attacks, etc. After all that we came home, but something was not right. We went to his mother. We found her dead. A monster standing over her torn, shredded body. My human down ward spiraled and the rest is history.**_

Sam whined quietly. Such a nice dog and human with everything, taken by a demon. Like his family.

Soon time was lost as the young hunter and old Shepard talked. Sharing stories and having good time. Their ears perked up when they heard whistling. Sam figured that Havoc must live nearby or that was Dean.

"Havoc! Here boy!"

_**Guess I better go pup. **_

"Sammy! Sammy where are you? Sam!"

_Guess I better go too before my brother pops a vein or something._

Havoc laughed.

_**See you around kid. Hope we see each other again.**_

_We will. Bye!_

Sam took off like the wind. Havoc smiled. He remembered when he was young and able to run like the wind. Havoc turned and returned home to his beloved human.

"Hey old timer. Had fun?" His human smiled.

Havoc panted happily and barked softly, then led his human inside.

Dean called for his brother. They had a visitor with some news. He smiled when he saw his brother bounding to him.

Sam stopped in front of his brother and panted for breath.

_What's up bro?_

"Come on inside. Some one here to see you and she has news." Dean said not even hiding the happiness in his voice.

Sammy cocked his head to the side and wondered what had his brother so happy. Dean led him inside and he saw Addison sitting on the couch talking with Bobby.

"Hey Sam. I've news for you." She said.

Sam sat down and waited for her to tell him.

"I have..."

**Cliffy! I know I'm evil. But I need to wrap it up here for the night. Got an early start tomorrow! So guys! Go to my profile and pick the next the Grand Winchester Adventure! **

**Until Next Time! *listens to the radio...hears Christmas music* Seriously...Come on people!**


	19. Secrets kept and truths revealed

**A/N: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I was going to wait until tomorrow to update on account I didn't get enough sleep last night although I had a huge catnap, but I feel bad for making you guys wait so long for updates! So new chapter! Whee! So guys, big news! Our own Jedi SnarryMoreidLover is writting a story! Whoo! You go girl! And she has asked me to be her beta! Which I happily accept! So guys be prepared! Empress and Jedi will be making words! I'll let you know when the first chapter is out! Since it'll be my first time as a beta I hope everyone bears with me. I'll do my very best! Okay guys let's get going! When we last left our heroes, Addison had some news! But I have a feeling we're about to learn something about our dear doctor! Let's go see!**

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own! *Le gasp***

**Secrets kept and truths revealed**

"Sam I have here the serum to change you back." Addison said.

Sammy howled in happiness while the others cheered. Addison giggled. Sam's family was funny.

"However Sam, since the wolf gene in you has fused together with your human cells, you are the proud owner of a wolf skin. Meaning you change into a wolf at will. Like I can." Addison said.

"What do you mean like can?" Dean asked.

"I guess it's time to come clean." Addison said. She took a deep breath and stilled her shaking hands.

"The scientist I told you about. My mother was his first experiment. She was pregnant with me when he first started using human and animal crossover experiments. Like Sam, I'm able to change into a wolf." Addison said.

"But what about the story you told us?" Bobby asked shocked.

"A cover story to hide from the government and other hunters. My mother was killed in 1950 after World War II. I was born during the War in 1942." Addison said.

_You look good for someone in their sixties. Why do you look so young?_

"Well thank you. The sicentist wanted to remain young so he could continue his work and made an anti aging agent. My mother was injected with it and she stopped aging. She was only 20, the same age I am now. Acording to what I found years ago the agent stops you from aging entirely. When injected to a mother who's pregnant the baby will stop aging at the age she has. So I've been 20 for a while now. I'm acutally 67 but you know." Addison said.

"So will Sammy stop aging?" Dean asked.

"No, there was no anti aging agents in his serum only a de aging agent but that wore off. Sam will back to normal. Well mostly." Addison said.

"So, what about your parents now? Are they still around?" Bobby asked.

Addison shook her head. "No. My mother was killed by a hunter in 1990 and my father was a soilder in World War II, he was killed in action."

Sam whined a little and placed a massive paw on her knee to comfort her. She smiled and patted his paw.

_So if your parents were killed all those years ago, who's the man you work with at the clinic?_

"He's my adopted father. See after my parents were killed I became a hunter. I was wounded badly one day and he found me. He was a hunter already. He patched me up and listened to my story. He took me in, and the rest is history." Addison said with a smile. "But enough about me. Sam, what do you say we get you back to normal? For the most part." Addison said.

Sammy nodded. He would have to get use to having a wolf side but he figured he could make it work. He also thought it would very useful on hunts.

"Now Sam the serum's going to knock you out for a while so you won't be in pain when you change back so why don't you lay down somewhere." Addison said.

Sam nodded and went to lay down on the couch. He got into a comfortable position and layed still. He'd would move into a more suitable postion once he was human again.

"Alright kiddo. Little stick." Addison warned.

Sam yelped a little when she stuck the needle in. He instantly felt woozy then the world went black. Addison smiled and patted Sam on the head.

"So that's it?" Dean asked kneeling beside the couch and ran his hand through the thick fur.

"Yup. He'll be human by morning. Now Dean I know you wanted him to be fully human, but since the genes fused with the human ones I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to seperate them. Even I could it would be very dangerous. But don't think of this as a curse. Think of it as a blessing. When my adopted father and I go hunting together I use my wolf skin all the time. It's very useful." Addison said softly.

Dean thought about it, and Addison was right. It could be very useful. He nodded and gave her hug.

"Thank you for everything." He said.

"You're welcome." She said, her ears picked up a familiar whistle and smiled. Her father was calling her home. "I gotta go. Patients to see, boo boos to fix."

Dean and Bobby laughed. They thanked her and hugged her once more and she headed for home.

For the rest of the day Dean and Bobby worked on cars while the youngest slept in peaceful oblivion.

The next morning Dean headed down stairs and smiled. He went up to his baby and covered him with a blanket. He carded a through his soft locks and then did something he hadn't in a long time, he kissed his brothers forehead.

"I missed ya kiddo. Welcome home." Dean whispered.

Dean smile grew when Sammy sighed in contentment and leaned into his touch. After a few minutes he got to make some coffee.

Dean had gotten his baby back. Everything was right in his world again.

**Aww! Epilouge tomorrow! I know guys! But in the future I plan to make a series, so don't fret! This isn't really the end! So guys, I have one vote for Tales of the Playpen and Sammy's Promise Reprise! But hurry if you want to vote! I wanna get started on the next in day or so! (I don't have a poll so you'll have to add it in your review or pm me)!**

**Until Next Time! Pancake: Zzzzzzzz Sam and the others: FINALLY!**


	20. Season Finale

**A/N: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Tonight is the season finale of this story. Wahhhh! But tis not the end! I have something planned for the future! So fret not! Thank you guys for sticking with me and thank you for your support! Thanks to those who favorited, alerted, and reviewed! Special thanks to JensenAcklesfan, SnarryMoreidLover, Gazzy8, and DjinnAtwood! You guys are awesome and I love you! I hope you continue to stick with me! And same for you Padawans! For the new story, Sammy's Promise Reprise is in the lead! If you want to vote there's still time! You have until the 9th til 10pm to vote! The first chapter of the story will be posted after voting's closed! So go to my story board and review or pm (because polls won't work on my profile for some odd reason) me! Also if you guys have a request! Please let me know! I'll post your request on my story board and write it as soon as I can! Now without further ado, the season finale! When we last saw our heroes, Sam's back to normal! For the most part anyway. Let's see what he's up too! **

**Enjoy!**

**All mistakes are my own! Oh man! I never would've guessed!**

**Season Finale**

A week later

Sam panted as he ran. He ducked under the fallen tree and hauled ass! He quickly turned and dodged an attack when a big blur came at him. He and the blur wrestled and fought.

Sam came out victorious! He howled his victory.

_What's wrong old timer? That all you got?_

Sam grunted when the old German Shepard tackled him. Havoc laughed when Sammy huffed. He got up and Sam shook his fur then sat down. Havoc did the same.

_**You were saying pup?**_

Sam growled playfully.

_**Well pup. Congrats. I've taught you everything I learned in the Military, and you did it under a week. **_

Sammy smiled.

_What can I say? I'm a fast learner._

Havoc chuckled. His ears and Sam's perked up when they heard a whistle.

_**Sounds like you're being called pup.**_

_Yeah. Dean wants to get going on our next hunt. He waited a week to make sure I was okay. _

_**Got yourself a good big brother.**_

_The best! I don't know what'd I do without him._

They heard the whistle again and Sam howled to let his brother know he was coming.

_Better get going. Hope to see you again old man._

Havoc laughed.

_**Hold up pup. Before you go. Take these.**_

Sam looked down and saw dog tags. Military dog tags. He shook his head.

_Havoc I can't take these._

_**Sure you can. I want you too.**_

_Thank you._

Sam changed into a human and slip the tags on. The chain was big on him as a human but he knew as a wolf they'd fit perfectly. He sniffed and hugged the old dog.

"Thank you for everything." Sammy said.

_**You're welcome pup. Now git! Before that brother of your leaves you behind.**_

Sammy laughed. He changed back into a wolf and took off.

Havoc sighed and smiled. He was going to miss that 'pup' but he knew their paths would cross again. He stretched and headed home.

Sam bounded to the house and all but pounced on Dean when he saw him, and nuzzled his face.

"Alright, alright. Go get changed and get in the Impala! We got tracks to make!" Dean laughed.

Sammy did just that.

Later that night at their motel Sam laid down in his bed and sighed in contentment. He was healed and back to normal, he and Dean were on the road again. Life was good.

Back in Sioux City.

An un earthly howl filled the woods and a fire raged.

"How did this happen?" A shadowy figure in hiding asked himself.

He watched as everything dear to him burned away.

"If we were to cross paths again. Now would be a good time."

The once silent night remained silent except the raging fire and the need for revenge.

**Hmmm. I don't know about you guys, but I smell a sequal. And that was the season finale! I hope you enjoyed! I'll see you guys in the Adventure!**

**Until The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural! **


End file.
